


How Do You Melt Stone

by Rivermoon1970



Series: The Ways of Aaron Hotchner [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aaron as Inhuman, Acceptance, Angst, Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Hulk/Jack fluff, Humor, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited Love, canon-divergence, canon?What canon, drafted into the Avengers, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron was irrevocably changed during the Henry Grace case but he never told his team exactly what happened to him. Now he was being drafted into the Avengers by Fury and he was pissed. When he meets Bruce Banner he finds a kindred spirit, can they overcome what it is inside them that makes them different to forge a relationship? And will his old team accept what has happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Melt Stone

Aaron was busy at his desk filling out the reports from their recent rash of cases. Ever since his recent ordeals he had been burying himself in work. JJ or one of the other team members tried to make sure he was eating properly and getting more than just coffee. Spencer would often drop bottles of water or snacks off on his desk without saying anything. The small gestures from his team made him grateful every day that they were not only his co-workers, but his friends, well family really. His eyes lifted for a moment to the picture on his desk of him, Haley and Jack. His thoughts turned dark as he stroked a finger down Haley’s face as shame and regrets reared their ugly head. He was brought out of his revere a few moments later when he heard voices in the bullpen. He got up from his desk and went to the landing just outside of his office to see what was going on, when he looked down what he saw set him on edge. 

He walked down the stairs and across the bullpen slow and methodical but each footfall carried an air of authority as he walked up to the visitor.

“Director Fury, what is it I can do for you?” Aaron’s tone was firm as he pushed some of, what his team called his intimidation factor, into his voice. Fury just smiled, it was a game he knew well.

“Ah just the person I wanted to see. Mind if we go up to your office?” The look on his face belied the jovial tone in his voice.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Fury, “Follow me,” He turned his back and, his team knew that walk, it was his ‘I’m pissed but I’m not going to show it,’ walk. They all wondered just what was going on.

Once inside his office Aaron moved around his desk and took his chair waiting for Fury to take one of the seats across from him. Fury narrowed his good eye and let a small smile slip. He understood the subtle power play quite well. He was in Agent Hotchner’s playground and Fury would play by his rules.

“Agent Coulson speaks very highly of you Agent Hotchner,” Fury was appraising the man behind the desk. Aaron wouldn’t be wrong to say that he was being profiled and it set him slightly on edge.

“Phil Coulson is a good man. He put me in touch with Skye, who has been very beneficial as a liaison with my team.” Aaron was purposefully being evasive towards Fury, not knowing how much the man knew.

“Oh come now Agent Hotchner. She’s been more than a liaison to your team. I know for a fact from Coulson’s reports that she helped you with your…” Fury leaned slightly forward, “Change.”

Aaron’s face immediately took on that hard stoic mask as he glared at Fury, “And what does my ‘change’ have to do with anything Director?” 

“Everything Agent. Everything,” Fury sat back again to grab the briefcase he had with him and pulled out a manila envelope, passing it over to Aaron, Fury smiled a very predatory smile that Aaron just didn’t like.

Taking his time Aaron pulled the papers out and studied them his face hardening even more. He couldn’t quite keep his emotions under control as his body slowly started to change to stone.

“You can’t be serious,” He met Fury’s gaze straight on.

“Oh, those orders are quite serious Agent Hotchner,” Fury had his arms on the chair he was in as he steepled his fingers and watched the play of emotions on the Unit Chief.

“I am the Unit Chief of the Serial Crimes division of the BAU, I am not, nor will I ever be an Avenger,” Aaron threw the papers down on his desk. He hadn’t wanted to leave his team. It had cost him his marriage, and most recently, tragically his ex-wife paid for decisions he had made in prior months. The pain of losing Haley was still so fresh he didn’t want to think about losing the rest of his family as well.

“Agent Hotchner, I don’t think you quite understand the situation. You are being re-assigned to my team and your Director, as you can see, approved. Now, you can come to the Avengers headquarters in one-weeks’ time or I will have Cap or Stark come here and drag you’re ass there. Do you now understand?” Fury lifted the brow on his good eye and watched the anger cross over the agents face.

“I’m not leaving my son Director. He’s just lost his mother, I am not putting him through that-“ Fury raised his had to stop the agent from continuing.

“By all means Agent, bring your son,” Aaron and Fury stared down each other for what seemed like an eternity.

“I take it I have no choice in this?”

“You always have a choice Agent, but you won’t like the consequences,” Fury stood, grabbed his briefcase and started out the door, “One week Agent.”

“You aren’t even going to tell me why you particularly want me?” Aaron didn’t even hide his disdain at this point he let it out in his voice.

“In due time Agent,” Fury smiled back at Aaron as he started to walk out the door whistling. Stopping he turned back, “And one more thing, about Agent Coulson?” Fury stood imposing in the doorway and waited.

“What about Agent Coulson?” Aaron frowned, he hoped it wasn’t bad news because he was nearing his emotional limits for the day already.

“The Avengers don’t know that he’s alive and I would rather you keep the situation as it is.” Fury stared down the younger man daring him to say or do something he would regret.

“You want me to lie to the Avengers about Agent Coulson being alive?” Aaron couldn’t help keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Yes. That is also an order agent,” Fury didn’t give Aaron a chance to respond as he again started to walk out the door, then out of the FBI building altogether.

Aaron grabbed the papers he was given and read them over. He knew he was taking too long when Dave came in and sat down in the chair that Director Fury had just vacated.

“What’s going on Aaron?” Dave’s mouth was twitching as he watched his best friend and knew something happened that he wasn’t going to like.

Aaron just raised a brow and threw the papers across the desk. Dave carefully took them and read through them thoroughly. When he put them back down there was that protective fire in his eyes. A look Aaron knew very well.

“Don’t Dave, there’s nothing Strauss can do. This goes way above even the Director’s head. S.H.I.E.L.D. is way above the FBI. I have no choice.” Aaron surged violently out of his chair and went to stand at his small window. “I wish to god Grace had never come to that damn seminar you and Reid held,” Aaron slammed his still rock hard hand against the wall making his window rattle just a bit.

“Aaron, New York isn’t that far away, I hope you’ll still keep in touch,” Dave raised both brows as he stood next to his friend trying to give him some measure of comfort.

“It’s not me I’m worried about Dave,” Aaron turned and looked out towards the bullpen, “I’m worried how this will affect some of the team,” He meant one person in particular but Dave wouldn’t bring up that subject. He knew Aaron and Spencer had been circling around each other for the last couple of years. Just when he thought Aaron was going to finally do something about his feelings they stumbled onto the case with Henry Grace and Aaron’s exposure to the strange gas irrevocably changed his decision about the young genius. Something had happened to Aaron they all saw the chrysalis like substance wrap itself around the Unit Chief but no one knew what to do. They had to wait it out and when the hard substance fell away, Aaron looked virtually the same. Even the doctor’s visit all of his vitals were normal. Dave wanted to ask but other situations got in the way, namely Haley going into hiding and George Foyet stalking Aaron eventually killing Haley and almost his son Jack. In all of that Dave had let go of what happened to Aaron but now it’s rearing its ugly head. He wished that he had pushed and prodded more but even then Aaron might not have told him what happened to him.

“Come on, let me get this over with,” Aaron sighed deeply, sadness filling his heart already. This was his team, his family and they were being taken away from him. Standing on the landing and looking down he fought back the emotions that wanted to break free, but he held them in and put a tight lid on his tenuous control. He pulled his power back in, he never wanted them to see what he had become. Only Dave had seen a couple of times and Aaron swore him to secrecy.

“Conference room guys,” He knew his tone was different, but this wasn’t a case. “And Morgan, call Garcia, she needs to be here too,” He walked off and with Dave beside him stood and waited.

All too soon the team filtered in and sat down at their usual places. Aaron let a smile grace his lips at seeing just how in synch they all were. This was the most difficult team conference he was ever going to conduct. He didn’t say anything till he saw Garcia coming in and his smile got even wider. Garcia’s eye widened and she immediately knew something was wrong.

“Before you guys ask, no there’s no case,” Taking a deep breath he tells them news he had never wanted to deliver. “I’m being ordered to Avengers headquarters. Director Fury has given me one week to report which doesn’t give me a lot of time to settle things here. I read through the orders and they are iron clad. The FBI Director has signed off on them as well.”

Spencer frowned deeply as he looked up into Aaron’s eyes, “Can I see them?” He asked with such tight control to his voice Aaron thought he was going to hurt himself. Aaron knew the young agent would want to read through them so he placed them in front of Spencer as they all waited.

“They can’t do this,” Spencer shoved out of his chair, anger and pain flitting across his face.

“I’m sorry Spencer,” Aaron didn’t know what to say, it was the first time he’d ever used the genius’s first name at work.

“Why? Why are they taking you away?” Spencer’s anger was palpable and everyone in the room felt it.

“I’m not sure what’s going on Reid, all I know is what I’ve been ordered to do,” Aaron grabbed the papers and put them back in the envelope. He ran his hand over his hair in a familiar gesture as he paced back and forth.

Spencer shoved past him and ran out the door. Aaron knew he needed time and it broke his heart to see the pain on the younger man’s face.

“Aaron, he’s just upset,” Dave tried to regain control of the situation but he knew it was probably a losing battle.

“Well he’s not the only one dammit,” Morgan slammed his hand down on the table and didn’t even try to hide his emotions. “After everything we’ve been through, what you’ve been through they’re going to just take you from us?”

“I suspect it’s because of my,” Aaron kept his mask in place but a sneer slipped through, “Change that Fury wants me. Look, I’ll go see what the hell this is all about and work from the inside to get back. I don’t want this anymore than any of you do,” He looked around the room and his expression softened, “You’ve been, each of you, very important to me and I,” Aaron shut down at that point, “Excuse me,” He left the room and a few seconds later he shut himself in his office. The team, one by one had tried to come see him but he was just too closed off. When it was time to leave for the day each person came to say their goodbyes. Well, all except Spencer but Aaron half expected that. 

He was deep into reassigning consults when there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up and there was Spencer standing there. They locked eyes for a moment before Aaron stood and made his way over to the young agent. He did what he had been aching to do for years, ever since Georgia from three years prior, he wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him close.

“Aaron,” Spencer buried his face in his boss’s neck and cried in his arms. “Don’t go,” Spencer pleaded.

“I don’t want to Spencer. I don’t want to go, but It’s been made clear I have no choice,” He carded his hand through Spencer’s hair and held back his own tears. “I’ll find a way back Spencer,” He pulled away and threw caution to the wind and kissed the young genius letting all of his emotions pour into that one kiss. Aaron swiped his tongue across Spencer’s mouth and when the young man opened for him Aaron let his tongue explore the inside. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing, tongues twining as the kiss deepened even more. Someone moaned and Aaron wasn’t quite sure who it was. All too soon he was breaking away, cupping the side of Spencer’s cheek, rubbing a thumb softly across.

“Aaron, I’m going to say this because I may never get another chance and I know I’ll regret it if I don’t. I love you, I’ve always loved you and I know why you held back especially after Grace. Aaron, please,” Spencer looked up at his boss with pleading eyes.

“Spencer,” Aaron let out a strangled breath as his brow knit, “I,” He wanted to say it back but the words got stuck in his throat. Instead he leaned in again and kissed the beautiful genius that was wrapped around him. When they again broke apart he finally was able to talk, “I love you too.” Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Spencer once again, melding their bodies together. He silently cried, wanting more but knowing if they went there, he would be lost and his heart would break more than it already was. If he let himself indulge in Spencer he knew it would just tear him apart to have to let him go. He finally let himself break the embrace.

“I wish,” Aaron started to say but Spencer stopped him.

“Don’t, it would break us both and you know it. Goodbye Aaron,” Spencer, with tears in his eyes turned and ran down the stairs. Grabbing his messenger bag he then ran out of the building, barely holding it together till he got home where he finally let himself fall apart.

Aaron stood in his empty office, tears silently falling as he watched the best man he’d ever known run out the door. A few minutes later he gathered his things together and headed home. 

When he stepped inside his apartment he dismissed the nanny, and went to check on his son who was sleeping soundly. He got undressed and crawled into bed, his emotions were still too high so he let his power manifest. Let his body turn to stone hoping it would leak into his heart. If his heart matched his body he’d never have to feel the pain of this heartbreak ever again.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
True to his word Aaron stepped out of his rental car in front of Avengers HQ holding his son’s hand trying not to be angry. He was still reeling over the confessions between him and Spencer, and leaving his team that it was hard to take those first steps inside. Finally, picking Jack up in his arms he walked towards the entrance and stepped inside. When he did his eyes landed on a pretty red head sitting behind the front desk working on a computer.

When the woman heard footsteps she looked up and smiled.

“Hello, can I help you?’ She had a pleasant but authoritative voice, and contrary to what Prentiss said, he did appreciate strong capable women.

“I’m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I’ve been…” He closed his eyes a moment to keep his anger under control, “Drafted,” He practically sneered at the word.

“Oh, you’re the Agent that Nick talked about. Come on I’ll show you upstairs,” The woman held out her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Pepper Potts.”

Aaron took her hand and gave her a small smile as they stepped into an elevator, “And who is this little guy?” She smiled at Jack. The little boy smiled but buried his face in Aaron neck, which caused the man to quietly laugh.

“This is Jack Hotchner, my son.” Pepper saw the sadness in the Agents face. She knew that he had suffered a deep personal loss having read his whole file and it had broken her heart.

“Well, Jack I think you are going to love your room,” Pepper had tried to decorate his room in bright colors with lots of books and toys hoping to help make him feel welcome. 

“You didn’t have to do anything like that Miss Potts,” Aaron’s southern gentlemen side came out and Pepper was quite charmed. “I can take care of Jack.” 

“It was no problem Agent. We want you both to feel comfortable here. Now, why don’t I show him to his room and stay with him while you and Tony talk.” 

“Thank you Miss Potts, “Aaron looked at Jack to see how he was doing, and so far he seemed okay he was just being very shy. He turned back to Pepper, “Please, call me Hotch, or Aaron.”

“Okay, Hotch. Call me Pepper, Miss Potts was my mother at 85,” Pepper smiled brightly at the handsome man. 

Aaron’s phone started to vibrate, he had put it on silent because he didn’t want to answer any more calls from the team. He pulled it out of his pocket and chuckled as he answered the phone.

“Garcia, you know Derek is in charge now,” Aaron chided the bubbly tech analyst.

“I know my liege but its not right. You should be the one out there being the bossman and leading the charge and I already miss you. You know I don’t like change and this is the worst change ever and we’re a family and how are we ever going to be a family again if it’s not you leading? Sir,” Aaron could hear the tears over the phone.

“Penelope,” His voice softened as he spoke to her, “You are going to be fine. And I’ll be back to visit from time-to-time. Don’t cry Penny, the team is going to need you to be positive. You have always been a big part of what held us together,” Aaron pushed his own emotions down as he spoke with Garcia.

“I know, I’m just going to miss you Sir,” She whispered into the phone trying to get control of her emotions.

“You know you can always call me if you guys get stuck. But Penelope, you have to trust Morgan to lead now and you two have to treat each other more professionally and I know that’s going to hurt. The change in your relationship is a big one, but the respect needs to go both ways. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir. Derek and I already had that talk,” He could hear the sadness in Garcia’s voice and he didn’t know how to alleviate her unhappiness.

“Garcia, you’ll be fine. Now I need to go but I promise you after I’m settled in I will come by to see you guys,” He slipped the stoic mask on and tried not to let his own emotions show.

“Okay good luck sir,” Garcia was about to hang up when Aaron stopped her.

“Penelope, I think it’s okay for you to call me Aaron,” Aaron couldn’t see but he could almost feel the blush coming across the phone.

“Oh, right okay Aaron. Good luck,” She sighed as she hung up with her former boss.

“I’m sorry about that. Penelope Garcia has some deep rooted abandonment issues, but she is one of the best computer analysts I’ve ever worked with. She’s having a hard time adjusting,” Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath as they finally came to the top floor.

“I completely understand,” They exited the elevator and she led him towards where the rest of the occupants were, “Tony,” Pepper walked up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Agent Aaron Hotchner is here, and be nice.” Pepper gave him a playful scathing smile.

“What? I’m always nice, aren’t I always nice?” Tony turned to look at the two other people in the room.

“When you’re not being, well, yourself,” Aaron looked over at Captain America, AKA Steve Rodgers with raised brow.

“Daddy,” Jack looked at his dad with a frown.

“Yeah buddy?” Aaron held his son close to him and had a worried look on his face.

"I can't call you Captain Amewica anymo?" Jack looked at his father with sadness in his eyes.

Stark and Rodgers looked over at the father and son they both saw his face fill with emotion and wondered just what was going on.

“Tell you what, when we talk to Mommy at night you can call me whatever you want, okay?” Aaron kissed the top of his son’s head closing his eyes and putting that tight lid back on his feelings.

“Okay,” Jack threw his arms around Aaron’s neck and whispered in his ear, “I love you Daddy.” 

“I love you too buddy, now can you go with Pepper while I talk to Mr. Stark?” 

‘Yeah,” Jack kissed the side of Aaron’s cheek then wiggled to get down. Pepper took the little boys hand and Aaron watched them walk off. He again fought back the tide of emotions so that when he turned back around to face the other two men his stoic mask was firmly in place.

“Cute kid,” Tony just watched them walk away and smiled. “So, the Captain America thing?” 

“That’s between my son and I,” Aaron swung his gaze over to Steve, “That isn’t going to be a problem is it?” His voice hardened.

“No, not from me at least,” Steve knew there was more to the story but he would wait. He had a feeling that it was going to be an uphill battle gaining this man’s trust. If letting his son call him Captain America was going to be the first step then why not. Steve had a feeling that the best way to gain his trust was going to be through his son. 

“Look, Stark, what am I doing here? I’ve been pulled away from my own team,” Aaron practically growled at the industrialist turned hero, “And basically conscripted here. What is it you want from me?”

“Oh it’s not me Agent Hotchner, this has ole one-eye written all over it. I’m sorry you’ve been dragged out here,” He was about to say more when Hawkeye and Black Widow come into the room.

Aaron’s face darkened when he saw the woman and flew at her slamming her up against the wall he made his arm solid stone and held her up by the neck. The others were shouting at him to let her go.

“Tell me now why I shouldn’t kill you,” His voice deepened as his expression turned dark.

“Well, for one thing you can tell me what I’ve done to you to warrant such attention,” The sarcastic tone only caused Aaron to growl low in his throat. 

“Okay Romanov I don’t think it’s a good idea to piss off the guy who can turn stone,” Tony was slowly walking towards the two of them trying to think of a way to calm the agent.

“I’m sorry, just please tell me what I’ve done,” Aaron grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up holding her still against the wall.

“You helped kill my wife,” He said through clenched teeth.

“I, I don’t know your wife,” Natasha was having trouble swallowing around the hand holding her up.

“Oh no, you didn’t do it personally, you let the psychopath that did out of fucking prison,” Aaron’s eyes narrowed as his jaw worked back and forth.

“I’m sorry,” She struggled to get her legs up but found they were trapped by the agent’s body.

“Agent, tell us what’s going on?” Steve slowly walked towards the pair, he didn’t want to antagonize the volatile agent any more than he already was.

“Eight months ago, Massachusetts Federal Prison. My team had just caught The Boston Reaper. Air tight case. I went to the prison to conduct interviews and they told me he escaped. They had informed me that there was a breakout. A goddamn breakout,” His face was slowly turning to stone as his anger rose.

Barton moved closer, he hadn’t seen the face at first but he knew that voice. 

“Hotch?” Clint moved within Aaron’s eye line.

“Were you involved Barton?” Natasha stopped struggling to get out of the man’s grip as the realization of what they had done slammed into her. 

“Clint, that’s where you were undercover, trying to get information on the Winter Soldier.” 

“When you extracted him, you left a goddamn opening, you let a psychotic serial killer out of prison,” Aaron slammed the wall with the hand that wasn’t holding Natasha against the wall, “So you tell me why my wife is dead, and you’re still alive,” Aaron’s face was inches from hers and for the first time in years Natasha was actually afraid.

“Hotch,” Clint moved closer and saw when the agent tensed up even more. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know about Haley. But, you have to let Natasha go. If she left an opening, it wasn’t intentional and you know that.” Clint was trying to talk Aaron down.

Aaron moved just his eyes to look at someone he hadn’t seen in years, “Why? Why does she get to breathe,” The menacing voice coming from the agent had everyone stepping back slightly.

“Because for all of her faults she’s a good person Aaron. I’m so sorry about what happened, but please let her go. Let her go then tell us what exactly happened to you,” Clint took a chance and put a hand on his arm, “Hotch, you have to let her go.” 

Still fuming but seeing some reason he pulled back and let go of her. He wasn’t gentle about it as he let her fall to the ground and watched with a sneer on his face.

“You want to know? You want to see what that monster did? FINE,” He almost but not quite yelled. Stepping back so they could all see, he threw off his jacket, then tie and ripped open his shirt. They all took in the nine jagged angry looking scars and Aaron heard several audible gasps.

“We tried to track him when he first escaped but no luck. Went on a,” His eyes clouded thinking of the Lucas farm and the human toll it took, “Horrific case in Canada. When we got back he was there in my apartment. I was so tired, drained emotionally and physically that I couldn’t call-up, this,” He still wouldn’t say power, he cursed the damn thing inside him. With Skye’s help he had learned to control it, but it didn’t mean he liked it. “The bastard got the better of me, then he dropped me like a piece of fucking trash outside a hospital. When I woke, folded in my credentials was a picture of my wife,” He took another step towards the now standing Black Widow, “And son. He drew the Eye of Providence, his signature, over their faces,” He took another step, his eyes never leaving Natasha’s, “In my blood. He marked them for death. He taunted me, stalked me and my family,” He had her backed against the wall again, “Then I had to listen on the damn phone while he cocked a gun, put it against her head, “ No one noticed when he had pulled his own service Glock 9 out of it’s holster and mimicked his words against Natasha’s head, “Then fired.” He held the gun there for several seconds, cocked it and saw the sweat dripping down her face and actual fear in her eyes. Only then did he pull away and step back.

“So tell me Romanov, if I am now on this team, how the fucking hell do I trust you?” 

Natasha rubbed her neck swallowing hard, “You have to let me earn it Agent,” She frowned as guilt flashed through her eyes. She never knew this happened and she had helped to cause this tragedy.

“We’ll see,” Aaron frowned as he backed away from the woman finally turning his attention to Clint.

As he started to turn to say something to Clint they heard thundering footsteps.

“Oh boy, big and green is loose, he must have heard the commotion through the comms,” Tony stepped back to let Natasha try to handle this.

“Hey, hey I’m okay, see?” She held up her hands and stepped forward to show Hulk that she wasn’t hurt.

Aaron wasn’t shocked by anything at this point. He was already emotionally compromised so he loosened that tight control on his emotions, letting the power take over. His body may now have completely turned to stone but he was able to move quite fluidly. 

Hulk seemed to be sniffing the air when his gaze settled on the agent. Aaron stood his ground as Hulk lowered his large head and growled at the newcomer. Aaron didn’t move he only glared at the large, green man but didn’t back down. In fact he put his hands in his pockets and raised one brow continuing the stare down. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Director Fury decided to make his entrance.

“Well I can see this is business as usual,” His fake cheerfulness grating on Aaron’s already stretched thin nerves.

“Did you know?” Aaron didn’t take his eyes off the Hulk.

“Well Agent I know many things, which thing are you referring to?” Fury took a few steps inside and stood near the two that were staring each other down. He raised his brow at the rumpled condition that the normally well put together man was in.

Aaron slid only his eyes to Fury, “Did you know it was one of their operations that let The Reaper out of jail?”

“Ah, that,” Fury clasped his hands behind his back and took an appraising look at the volatile situation before he spoke, “I do have to admit that I know what happened-“

The anger flashed bright and hot at Fury as Aaron punched the director laying him flat out on his back. He started to walk away when The Hulk stepped in front of him. Aaron just turned on his full glare as his hand hardened even more. The Hulk tried to keep up his own glare but when Aaron wouldn't back off he actually stepped away. Aaron stalked off towards another room, just to get away from everyone. 

Tony raised his brows as he looked down at the director. "You okay? Need some help up there buddy?" Fury sneered at Tony, 

"Fuck you Stark." Fury scrambled up from the floor trying to regain some semblance of dignity. 

"Can we just address the fact that this Agent Hotchner just out glared big and green over there? Because really I'd love to know how he did it." Tony looked around, "Anyone?"

“Director,” Steve had helped Fury back on his feet, “What we’re you thinking bringing that man on this team? He is obviously still grieving. You didn’t even think to consider what seeing Natasha, would do to him?” He had enough people in his life that he grieved over that he understood some of what the dark haired stoic man might be going through.

“He’s an Inhuman and I was thinking that we need him on this team in case you come across other Inhumans. Plus did any of you bother to read his file and the cases that he and his team have solved over the years? He’s brilliant, though he downplays just how smart he really is, an excellent tactician, can profile not only a person but any scene you come up against and has, on more than one occasion been the one to keep the coolest head in the field. His firearm scores are some of the top ranked in all of the FBI, so yeah he will be an invaluable resource.”

“He’s a grieving man who’s just been torn away from the team that he respects and knows,” Pepper had come out to see what the hell was going on. Jack had a hold of her hand because he hadn’t wanted to be alone. “Nick I think this is one of the worst decisions you have ever made.”

Everyone stopped when the Hulk took a few steps towards Pepper, who was no longer as intimidated by the big green guy as she once was. Jack looked up and stretched out his hand to touch Hulk’s leg and giggled.

“This is Jack, he’s going to be staying with us for a while,” Pepper bent down and picked him up so he could be closer. Jack reached out again and stroked the side of Hulk’s face.

“Pretty,” Jack smiled as he softly patted the green man’s cheek.

“Jack,” The Hulk lifted his large hand and patted the top of the boy’s head, much more gently than anyone expected him to. The big guy pulled away and slowly walked off.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Cowed by a kid, hey kid you sure you’re not a superhero?” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair which made him giggle more. “Don’t do that,” Tony fake glared as Jack giggled even more, “You can stop now,” Tony took a step towards Pepper who was still holding the boy, “Cause the Avengers don’t giggle, and if you’re going to be an Avenger,” Tony narrowed his eyes, but Pepper saw the twinkle in them, “No giggling,” Which of course made Jack giggle even more. Pepper could tell that Tony wanted to talk to Fury so she took the hint and took the boy back towards his room. 

“Well, we are getting off topic here. Fury how do you suggest we get this man to trust us after this? We basically let a murderer out of prison that went on to stalk him and kill his wife. Pepper is right, this has got to be one of your worst ideas.” Tony crossed his arms and stared at the Director.

“We need him so work it out,” Fury turned and started towards the exit. When he got to the elevator Aaron was there.

“What am I doing here Director?’ His fury had simmered down to just outright anger but he was no longer letting his emotions control him. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt from his go bag and stood with arms crossed over his chest.

“You are an Inhuman. We need someone of your considerable talents on this team. They aren’t ready to deal with people like you.” Fury stood face-to-face with the agent.

“I can’t do whatever job you think I can do for them without the ability to trust them. I already don’t trust them,” Aaron kept his arms crossed over his chest as he stared the director down.

“You will Agent Hotchner, you will,” Fury smiled that infuriating smile of his as he entered the elevator, “Give them a chance Aaron and you’ll find they can be just as loyal as your FBI team.” The doors shut and Aaron took a deep breath. He knew he had no choice but to try. Sighing deeply he walked back towards the main room where the rest of the Avengers were gathered.

“First off, if you think I’m going to apologize for earlier I’m not so just live with it. Second I want assurances that my son will be safe here and third I don’t like politics, so the sooner you tell me who is in charge the easier this will go.” Aaron leaned back against a wall and waited.

Steve and Tony exchanged looks and Aaron couldn’t help the tiny smile that came to his lips. He knew those looks, he had done the same with Morgan from time to time when on a case in an unfamiliar police station. Finally it looked like it was Rodgers who was going to address his concerns.

“Agent Hotchner you don’t have to apologize for anything. I can’t imagine the shock you received and I can’t even say that I understand what you are going through, but if you give us a chance I’m sure that we can at least respect each other and hopefully out of that respect we can earn your trust. As for your son, we will do everything in our power to keep him perfectly safe. And as for who’s in charge, well I guess Stark and I share responsibilities.” Aaron took in this information and looked around, he could see they had a lot of questions on their faces.

“Alright, I can see you have questions, so ask, and please just call me Hotch, it’ll be easier,” He pushed off from the wall and walked over to one of the couches that littered the room.

Tony, Steve, Barton and Natasha all followed and sat down themselves with Natasha staying as far from the agent as she could.

“How do you and Barton know each other?” Steve asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“When I was in SWAT, I arrested him for trying to rob a jewelry store,” He and Barton shared a smile at the memory. “I gave him a choice, go to jail, or work for the government. He took working for the government. We lost touch with each other but I’m glad to see him here.”

“So we’ve only heard a little of what is going on with these Inhumans. Can you tell us more?” Stark leaned back into the chair he was sitting in as he watched and tried to get a feel for Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron took a long time answering, “I can only tell you what happened to me and what I’ve been able to gather from Skye. About eighteen months ago the BAU was sucked into a sociopath’s dangerous game. He wanted to prove that he was smarter than the BAU and my colleague David Rossi especially. His name was Henry Grace. He had kidnapped a teacher and six of her students. All we got was real time pictures at 1 second intervals which made it difficult to track down where he was keeping them. The man was obsessed with perfection and the idea of mathematical Fe. Don’t ask I still don’t understand it all. It was my youngest agent, Dr. Spencer Reid,” His voice caught on the name and more than one person came to the conclusion that there was more that story but no one was willing to broach the subject. “Who figured it all out,” Leaning forward with his arms on his knees he looked up and continued.

“He had set a trap for us. Dave and Spencer figured it out but just a few seconds too late for me. I was exposed to this strange gas from an obelisk like artifact. When I was exposed some kind of,” He took a deep breath because this was the part no one, except those who were there believed, “Cocoon formed and I was out. I don’t remember much, except for several hours later I broke out of it and I could feel that I was changed but I just didn’t know how. It didn’t start immediately, but when I became overly emotional I’d start to turn to stone.” He rolled up the sleeves of the long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and closed his eyes. He pulled on that which had changed him and to the team it seemed his body almost flowed into hard stone.

“Apparently I am able to absorb the properties of any stone I touch but I haven’t really tried. It’s not something I asked for,” He sat back and closed his eyes a moment. Opening them back an understanding passed between him and Banner. A man who knew what it was like to live with something under your skin that was hard to control.

“I lost it in the field emotionally a couple of times and almost turned in front of my team. But they haven’t ever seen me like this,” He thought back to the day it first happened and how hard it was to control to keep his team from seeing what had been done to him. “The only one to ever catch a glimpse was my second David Rossi.”

“Fury called you an Inhuman,” Tony wanted to know more but would only push the agent so far.

“It’s what Skye and those who have been exposed to the gas call themselves. Seems we have some kind of alien DNA that reacts to the gas and is the catalyst for the change.”  
Bruce was looking at the man thoughtfully, “Hotch, do you think you’d consent to me taking a blood sample?” He didn’t want to look to eager but this was something new, something different and he was really excited at the prospect of analyzing the agent’s blood.

“Why not,” Aaron huffed out a laugh as he looked around the room, “Look it’s been a very long morning I’m going to go take care of my son and rest. Emotional charges like earlier often drain me. Skye said I’d get better the more I used it but-“ He looked at his hand and sighed, “I’m not sure I want to.” Aaron got up off the couch and let his gaze wander to each Avenger before he spoke again, “If someone could show me my room?”

Tony started to get up but Banner said he would show the man. Tony told Banner where they had assigned rooms for Aaron and his son. They were quiet on the way there but Aaron felt like Banner wanted to talk. After a few minutes Bruce finally spoke-up.

“I know what it’s like you know,” Bruce gave him a small smile, “To have something inside you that you don’t want to let out, something that you can’t always control. Sometimes it’s exhausting.”

“It is. I just don’t know what to do with all this. Skye taught me enough to help control it, especially around my son but I never asked for this,” He just stared ahead not knowing what else to say.

“Look if you ever just want to talk I can do that. I don’t pretend to know all the answers, I’m not even close to having a healthy relationship to the other guy, but I can listen.” 

Aaron stopped and looked at the man for a moment, no one, not even Spencer had wanted to talk to him about this thing inside him. It was like they were all afraid to even mention it. He wasn’t fragile and there were many times that he felt so alone, especially after Haley’s death. He hadn’t even had time to talk to her about what happened, and then she was gone.

“Thank you,” He was overcome with an emotion that he so rarely felt in recent months. Relief. Someone out there understood. It didn’t matter that the other person was just as emotionally compromised as he was, it just mattered that he was there to listen.

“Well, here’s your room, your son’s is the connecting one to it,” Bruce smiled for the first time and Aaron was suddenly very intrigued by that smile. “Mine is just over there, if you ever need anything.”

“Again, thank you,” Aaron shook the man’s hand just before he entered his room. He took a look around and was surprised at how comfortable it was. He moved to the connecting door that opened into a bathroom then the other door that connected to his son’s room. There was a comm next to Jack’s bed that he could easily push a button to call into Aaron’s room and he could keep it open to listen in case Jack needed him.

“Mr. Stark took the liberty to link your rooms together. I hope it is to your satisfaction Agent Hotchner.” The voice over the intercom startled him at first.

“Um, yes it is. Thank you and please call me Hotch.” He couldn’t believe he was talking to a machine, in fact he couldn’t believe this whole day. Resigned he got Jack ready for a nap, the boy was fighting off sleep. When Jack’s breathing evened out and Aaron could tell he was sleeping soundly he dragged himself back to his room and laid down. When he took his phone out of his pocket he looked to see there were about 30 messages. When he scrolled through them he noticed most were from the team. Well his old team. He didn’t listen to any of them because if he did he knew it would break him. He would wait a day or so to settle in more before he got up the courage to listen. 

He finally fell into a fitful sleep after tossing and turning for quite a while. 

He was violently woken up and had a scream in his throat when he looked into Banner’s face, “Hey, you were screaming. I engaged the soundproofing on your son’s room so he wouldn’t get scared.”

Aaron sat up fully, his whole body soaked in sweat. Swallowing hard and breath shallow he looked over at the other man, “I ah,” He looked down at his hands that had turned rock hard, “I had a nightmare. It was Haley-“ Bruce put a hand on the agent’s arm.

“You don’t have to explain,” Bruce reluctantly let go of Aaron’s arm when Aaron just raised a brow at him.

“Thank you,” Aaron got up off his bed and went to take a quick shower, washing off the sweat from his body. He didn’t know how long he had been in there but when he got out his bedding had been changed for him.

“Bruce, you didn’t have to do that,” Aaron indicated the bed.

“It’s fine I wanted to. Again I’m just down the hall if you need anything.” Bruce stood and went back to his room.

Aaron crawled under the covers and slowly got back to sleep. This time there were no nightmares though they were pressing at him but he beat them back enough to sleep the rest of the night.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
The first few months with the Avengers were interesting. Aaron was slowly adjusting to the new team dynamic when they had gotten called out. He was outfitted for a tight fitting suit that let him move easily but was also bullet resistant and changed in it’s tensile strength in reaction to whatever Aaron decided to change his body into. He wasn’t sure at first if he trusted the suit, he felt quite naked without his FBI vest. He also received his choice of firearms and was quite impressed by their selection. 

He knew his fighting skills were good but not as good as what the team needed. He trained with Clint and Natasha almost daily and only kept getting better. He was also learning to use his power more, becoming more comfortable with it as time went on. He tried different crystals and stones to see what he was capable of using and controlling. Slowly he also was learning that he could form throwing objects out of those stone substances. Some shapes he could make turned out to be quite deadly.   
His favorite training partner though was Steve. He enjoyed testing his skills against Captain America and was constantly encouraged by him to stretch himself, to learn more about what he was capable of. It helped him to begin the long road of trust that he was building with the team.

He still didn’t fully trust Black Widow but she was a good training partner and he was able to at least tolerate her in that respect. It wasn’t until a particular mission they were called out on that his feelings toward her had started to change.

“What have we got Stark?” Aaron stood next to Iron Man looking up at a building that was currently surrounded by SWAT.

“Three men, they took the whole floor hostage,” Aaron used the high-powered binoculars to look up onto the floor. He zoomed in and his eyes widened, he knew these men.

“Goddamit,” Aaron grabbed the new computer-comlink combo that Stark had given him when he first started going on missions with them. He called up the one number he didn’t think he’d need so soon. 

“This is Skye,” She looked into her comlink and smiled, “Hotch, hey what’s going on?”

“What the hell is going on Johnson?” His tone caused the Avengers to be on alert. They all moved close to Aaron to find out what he was doing.

“Hotch, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Where are you? And is that…..is that Iron Man?” She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Skye, Traction, SkyStream, and Heathen are currently holding the 21st floor of the Parson’s building hostage. Do you know why they are here and what they are doing?” Aaron glared at the young woman who had taken her mother’s place as leader of the Inhumans.

“Shit,” She closed her eyes and quickly got herself under control, “We’ve been looking for them. They disappeared three weeks ago Hotch. I don’t know what’s going on. They didn’t take my mother’s betrayal and me taking over very well. They thought we should attack S.H.I.E.L.D right away to retaliate for the attack on Afterlife.” 

“Um, DC, what is she talking about?” Tony looked at Aaron with a deep frown.

“Skye, I am with S.H.I.E.L.D,” He was trying to tell her with his expression to keep quiet.

She huffed out a laugh as she looked closely at who was surrounding him, “We need to seriously talk.”

“Yeah but at this moment my team needs to take care of what’s happening now. Skye,” Aaron let out a deep sigh, “You know our first priority will be to the hostages-“

“Do what you need to do-“

“Skye, who are you talking to?” Coulson chose that moment to walk into the room with Skye and looked into her commlink.

“Agent Hotchner,” Phil frowned as he looked through the link, “Oops. Well I’ll let you get back to it, bye.” The link went dead and there was utter silence from those around him. He took a steadying breath because they needed to get the hostage situation under control first, Coulson could be dealt with later.

“I think you have some explaining to do DC when we get back to headquarters because I don’t want to believe what I just saw,” Tony’s voice was hard as he addressed Aaron.

“Look, I was under orders Stark, but I’ll tell you everything after this mission,” Aaron knew they weren’t going to like what he had to say and he knew Fury was going to be furious with him, but really it wasn’t his fault.

“HOTCH,” A familiar voice called out and approached.

“Can this day get any worse,” Aaron closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“Derek,” The darker man pulled Aaron into a quick hug which triggered a snort from Tony. “What are you doing here?”

“We have a case, when this happened earlier we were asked to come help. The whole team is here,” Morgan stood back, “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Not a fitted three piece suit,” Aaron joked.

“Hey, sorry to break-up this little reunion Dork Crystal, but you know, three, what I’ve worked out is Inhumans from you’re earlier call, have several people hostage.”  
Derek narrowed his eyes at Iron Man, “Did you just call my friend a dork?” 

“Derek, it’s fine, let it go. Now what do you know, and where is the command center?” Aaron turned to Tony before he could protest, “I’m a trained negotiator, and an Inhuman. I know these men from when Skye trained me after my transformation. You are going to have to let me lead on this one Stark.”

Tony and now Steve were there and they both had a whole conversation with just one look. They also took in the fact that Aaron voluntarily called himself an Inhuman. He was adjusting and coming to terms with what he was and Tony wondered if he was going to talk about this when they got back or bury it like he usually did. 

“Alright, you lead,” Steve waited to see what the ex-FBI agent was going to do. 

“Thank you,” He turned back to Morgan, “Okay, command center?” Derek smiled a genuine smile. He hadn’t heard that commanding tone in months and didn’t realize he missed it.

“This way Hotch,” He led them to a SWAT van with a tent. Aaron was a little taken aback to see the whole team there even though Derek had informed him that they were. It was still a shock to him.

“Hotch,” JJ, Prentiss and Spencer all surged towards him and engulfed him in hugs. Aaron tried to keep the smile off his face but knew he wasn’t succeeding.

“Okay, JJ, what’s going on with the press?” He went right into Unit Chief mode and no one questioned it.

“I’ve held them off, they know there is a hostage situation but they don’t know that there is anything unusual about it. I’ve gotten this ready and was waiting for Morgan’s okay,” Aaron took the press release and read it over. Handing it to Stark he raised a brow, both men agreed on the tone. “Run with it, if they start asking about powers or any unusual questions-“

“I’ll just redirect,” JJ smiled and walked off towards the crowd of reporters. Tony and Steve couldn’t help but watch the pretty blonde walk away.

“Dave,” Aaron noticed his friend had stayed back, “Have they given any demands?” 

“They keep asking for someone named Skye and they know you are now in the Avengers,” Dave handed him a phone and gave his friend a steadying look, “Why do they know you Aaron?” 

“Not now Dave,” Aaron took the phone, “This is Aaron Hotchner, who am I talking to?”

“It’s Michael, what are you doing with them Aaron? That’s S.H.I.E.L.D. Why did you go back? You could have led us, we would have followed you, not the daughter of the betrayer,” The one named Michael, or SkyStream, snarled.

“Michael, you know I had to leave Afterlife. I had a life to go back to everyone knew that,” Aaron tried to keep his emotions under control, “You, Kenneth and James need to let those people go. They have nothing to do with any of this, they are innocent Michael.”

“NO ONE is innocent. You come up here and we’ll let the children go,” Aaron looked to both his teams and knew this wasn’t going to go over well. 

“Only if you let me bring two members of my team with me. They can take the children and I’ll stay,” There was a quiet explosion of voices and Aaron was trying to calm everyone down.

“Fine, we’ll give you ten minutes,” The phone went dead in his hands.

“This is a bad idea DC. You can’t go up there,” Steve was concerned what the Inhumans would do once they got their hands on the agent.

“They are right Hotch, you can’t do this,” Spencer stepped forward and it was all Aaron could do to keep from pulling the man into his arms. That was until he saw Bruce’s face. They had started to get closer over the last few months, Aaron often wandering into Banner’s lab bringing him a beer. That was a signal that Aaron wanted to talk. Bruce had also been there through his nightmares, making sure that Jack didn’t hear or see what was going on with him. He often woke-up with the scientist plastered against his back and an arm around his waist. At first it was awkward but over time, it started to feel right. He ignored the glare Spencer was giving Bruce and narrowed his eyes, trying to think tactically.

“Okay, this is what’s going to happen. Widow, Spencer, Barton and Morgan you four are going with me. Barton and Morgan, you will find a way onto that floor out of sight of the hostage takers while Widow and Spencer you come all the way up with me, helping to get the children to safety. Also, Stark,” Aaron turned to Tony, “One of your mini cameras please,” Aaron held out his hand.

Stark handed Aaron the small device that they had been working on with Banner. It was something Aaron had been thinking about when he was at the FBI, but knew the budget on R&D would never be passed. Aaron took it and handed it to Widow.

“Let that go once we get to the floor. I won’t be able to finesse it,” The FBI group minus Dave all gave him strange looks, “Well, I’d better get this over with now,” Almost instantly it looked like stone was literally flowing over Aaron’s face and hands.

“What the hell?” Prentiss walked up to Aaron and touched his cheek, which earned her a Hotchner glare. “Sorry Sir.” She stepped back wide-eyed. “So, this is what happened after Henry Grace?” The team knew Aaron had kept something from them but they never imagined this.

“Yes, now can we talk about this later?” He gave his old team one of those looks that told them to back off for now.

“Yeah, what else do you need Hotch?” Morgan had a lot of questions, but he tabled them for now.

“Tony, I need you on the roof across form the Parson’s building,” Aaron pulled out his hand held and opened it, “JARVIS, I need a layout of the immediate area within five blocks.”

“One moment, Aaron,” A 3D image came up on the computer and Aaron showed Tony where he wanted him.

“Cool, you know kitten is going to be jealous,” Dave smiled as he stared at the device in Aaron’s hand.

Aaron ignored him and continued, “See, here. You’re going to have line of sight,” Aaron was telling him to use his mini rockets if they had no other choice, Stark just nodded his head in understanding.

“Understood,” Tony stayed out of sight of the kidnappers as he ran around the building to obtain the roof Aaron had indicated.

“Cap, I want you to take a small group of SWAT to this building here,” Aaron showed him the one he wanted him at, “Take my rifle, you know what to do,” He turned back to Dave and Prentiss.

“You guys monitor the situation,” He reached into his pack and handed them comms that patch into the Avenger’s signal, “Use these instead of the ones you are. If they call back keep them calm and talking. Tell them I’m on my way,” Aaron hardened his body even more, “Can you keep situation green under control?” Aaron looked to Bruce, wanting to reach out to him, but he held back.

Bruce smiled softly and reached out to take Aaron’s hand but hesitated as well, “As long as you stay safe he’ll stay under,” Spencer narrowed his eyes even more at the interaction. There was something very personal going on here and he just didn’t like it. He’d keep it together till the situation was over, then he was questioning Aaron.

Aaron touched the comm in his ear, “Everyone patched in?” He received the all clear from all units and started towards the building’s front entrance. Aaron, Spencer, Barton and Morgan took the elevator up and the awkward silence was making Aaron edgy. He stopped it on the floor two below where the hostages were, and let Barton and Morgan out. Thankfully the two thought very much alike and they quickly fell into rhythm, which Aaron was grateful for.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Natasha and Aaron were still uncomfortable around each other but each mission it had gotten a little better.

“So, what was that down there, Hotch,” Spencer’s body was vibrating with barely held back emotions at the moment.

“Not now Reid, when this is over because you need to get your head in the game,” Aaron glared at him till all Spencer did was raise an eyebrow at him.

“Right, Sir,” Aaron just sighed, he did not need a snarky Spencer at the moment but he wouldn’t dress him down in front of Natasha, he knew this Spencer well and it wouldn’t get any better. “We just won’t talk about this because you’ll go back to your new team and forget about us again, right?”

“Reid,” Aaron growled out as he turned on the younger man, “Not now.”

“So, what’s your plan DC?” Natasha was trying to break the tension and get the situation under control once again. 

“When we get to the floor release the mini cam so we can see what’s going on,” Aaron then turned to Spencer, “Spencer I need you to pull a Hardwicke.” 

“What, what are you talking about?”

“After you get the kids on the elevator I need you to keep Michael focused till Barton and Morgan can get here and get into position. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Spencer said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

He then turned to Natasha and dialed in Barton, all he said was, “Bellgrave,” Looking her right in the eye Natasha knew exactly what he was going to do.

“What’s Bellgrave?” Spencer asked Aaron.

“Just keep Michael focused Spencer,” Aaron turned back to the elevator doors when they opened on their floor.

Natasha released the mini cam and it silently rolled towards the middle of the room. Pictures of what was going on were sent to all of their hand-helds. Each member of the Avengers got a good look and Aaron knew they had no choice now. Aaron touched the comm to the secret Avenger’s channel and looked towards Natasha.  
“Do you see the tattoos and patches?” He got confirmation from all of them that they were seeing what he was. Sighing deeply he stepped out of the elevator enclave and into the line of sight of the kidnappers.

“Michael, I’m here, now let the children go,” Aaron held up his hands as he walked into the room.

“Okay, you kept your word, I’ll keep mine,” Michael, Kenneth and James all held their hands up as they let the children out. 

Aaron heard on their earpiece, “Do you have confirmation Stark?” Natasha asked Iron Man.

“I have confirmation. DC, it’s your show, but they are confirmed once again, tattoos and patches on their jackets,” Aaron was saddened inside that these young men had been compromised but there was nothing he could do. Their fates were sealed.

Spencer came back to the room and when one of the other men was about to freak and use their powers Spencer started in on one of his monologues. Aaron slowly moved for his weapon while he felt, more than saw, Natasha move in the background.

“In position DC, anytime on your mark,” Aaron heard Barton come through.

Quietly, while Spencer had Michael occupied Aaron slowly lifted his hand to his comm, “On my mark,” He whispered but they could all hear, he counted back from three raised his gun and shot Michael while Barton took out Kenneth and Rodgers took out James. All three men quick clean kills.

“What the fuck was that?” Moran exploded out of his position while Spencer stood there stunned.

“What we had to do Morgan,” Aaron touched his comm, “Bruce, you okay?” Aaron wanted to make sure that Hulk wasn’t going to manifest after hearing shots being fired.

“Still good Ar,” Aaron smiled softly. He turned to Natasha, “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Hotch, I have your back, you should know that by now,” She smiled crookedly as she walked over to Barton.

“Hotch, what in the hell was that. We could have talked them down,” Morgan’s face held a furious expression. Aaron stalked over to one of the Inhumans and showed him the tattoo on the back of his hand as well as the patches on the young man’s jacket.

“They were Hydra. There was no way they were going to let the rest of these hostages go. If we hadn’t acted quickly it would have been a bloodbath. Now you, Spencer and Natasha help get these people out of here.” 

“You didn’t know that,” Morgan got up in Aaron’s face, his own expression hard.

“Yes I did. Skye told me and I relayed it to Stark,” Aaron kept his expression neutral. He stalked over to the one named Kenneth and showed them a dead man switch and the bomb that was attached to the young man. “I did what had to be done.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s hard to explain, but when we get back down I’ll do it the best I can,” Aaron started to walk towards the exit when Spencer finally came out of his shock.

“You killed them,” He looked at Aaron like he was a different person altogether. “You didn’t even give them a chance and you killed them.”

Aaron closed his eyes against the looks that two people that had once been so important to him were giving him. He didn’t let himself feel the pain that those looks caused in him. He didn’t even say anything till they got downstairs. After all the hostages were brought back down and reunited with their children, statements taken and the cleanup started he finally turned to his old team to see a furious Derek Morgan.

“Now tell us Hotch, what the hell was that.” Morgan was still fuming.

“They were Hydra agents. They had been compromised,” He swallowed hard against the pain he was feeling losing three good young men.

“That doesn’t excuse you killing in cold blood like that, I don’t even know you anymore man,” Derek stalked off towards one of the parked bureau SUV’s.

“How did you know Hotch?” Spencer was at least trying to understand what happened up there.

“It was a phone call that I had with Skye. She said the men had been missing for three weeks, which is impossible. We, all Inhumans, are connected though our biochemical make-up. Gordon, he’s a teleporter that can dial into any one of us at any time. In fact if I said his name right now, asking for help he would come.” The FBI team looked at him skeptically till Aaron took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated, “Gordon, I need your help,” He said softly.

“Aaron, what’s going on?” The man in question appeared next to Aaron and looked around him. The FBI group pulled back at seeing his face.

“I’m sorry, Gordon. Michael, James and Kenneth are dead. They were compromised by Hydra,” Aaron frowned because he was trying not to let the situation get too emotional.

“Don’t. Skye already warned me this might happen. Aaron, you did what was best. An Inhuman in Hydra’s hands is a very dangerous thing and you know it. I’ll take care of them,” Gordon grabbed Aaron’s shoulder and gripped it tight before teleporting up to the floor with the dead Inhumans. 

“DC, why don’t you invite them back to HQ and we’ll all debrief there,” Stark could tell Aaron was beginning to break his ties with his old team and it saddened him a little. He knew if he lost his friends like this it would be difficult.

“Thanks Tony,” Aaron walked over to where Morgan, Spencer and the rest of the FBI group was,” Look, I know you guys don’t understand but you’ve been invited to Avengers HQ. I’ll explain best I can.” He gave them the address then went back to board the quinjet with the rest of his new team. He sat next to Bruce who reached for his hand, holding it in support. Aaron didn’t know what was going to happen but he realized that his two lives had collided in a most spectacular way. He just didn’t know what the outcome was going to be.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
The Avengers made it back to HQ first and Aaron went to go change while Bruce followed after him. When they got to his room the scientist pulled him into his arms and offered comfort. After a few minutes Aaron pulled back and rested his forehead on Bruce’s. 

Three months into Aaron being with the Avengers the two men had started to build a closer relationship one night while they were up late talking. Aaron told Bruce more than he ever told anyone, other than possibly Gideon. He talked about his father and the horror of growing-up in an abusive household. Bruce opened-up to him about the experiments his father had done on him as a child. They talked about their school life, families and everything in between. Then Aaron did something that surprised even him. He stood and turned to Bruce and kissed him. He was so shocked he did that he pulled away quickly. Bruce, grabbed his hand and pulled him back and also took a chance and kissed Aaron back. They hadn’t pushed their relationship further, they both were still talking and Aaron was still healing from his ex-wife’s death. But, they did find comfort in each other and when Aaron’s nightmares plagued him Bruce was there. When Hulk made an appearance and Bruce was worn out Aaron was there for him. It was a nice easy give and take and Aaron was slowly melting that stone wall he had built around his heart.

“Thank you. This is going to be hard,” He pulled away to sit down on his bed and pulled Bruce with him. “I’m going to have to let them go,” Aaron let a tear escape as he thought about the FBI family he left behind. The one he thought he was going to fight to get back to but he found an acceptance with the Avengers that he hadn’t ever found anywhere else. They didn’t let him brood. If there were problems they fought it out. They accepted his change like it was normal. There were no political agendas and the only person they had to answer to was Fury and he pretty much left them alone most of the time. They were giving him time to work through his problems with Natasha and gave him space when he needed it. They all adored Jack and that more than anything endeared him to the Avengers. The only member he hadn’t connected too much with was Thor, but he was currently in Asgard dealing with his own issues.

“Aaron, you don’t have to. If they really are your friends they will accept all of you but you have to trust them, like I hope, that you’ve come to trust us,” Bruce smiled as he held Aaron’s hand, then leaned in for a kiss. Aaron closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Bruce’s lips press against his.

“I do trust you Bruce, all of you,” He gave the scientist one of his dimple showing smiles as he cupped the man’s cheek, “I need to get changed. I’ll meet you in the common room?” He waited till Bruce nodded his head and went back to his own room.

A few minutes later, dressed in jeans and an old FBI t-shirt he met-up with everyone in the common room. Drinks had been passed around and everyone was laughing.  
“What are you guys laughing at?” Aaron furrowed his brow as he looked around.

“Topeka,” JJ tried to keep the laughter out of her voice as she looked up at Aaron.

“Oh lord,” Aaron chuffed out a laugh as he sat down, “All I can say is the unsub was wearing a dress and it wasn’t my fault,” Which made Prentiss and JJ laugh even harder.

Bruce walked in and sat next to Aaron and unconsciously they both took each other’s hand. Spencer stared at them his eyes narrowing again as his earlier anger and jealousy flared to life.

“Were you ever going to tell us?” His voice was hard as he glared at the two men. The conversation around them stopped and all eyes turned to Spencer.

Aaron didn’t need to know what Spencer was asking, “I was going to DC in a couple of weeks. Jessica and I have been talking again and she wants to see Jack and try to work things out. I was going to come talk to you guys.”

“I thought you said you were trying to come back. You weren’t ever coming back were you? You lied about that,” Spencer surged out his chair and the pain and anger on his face was breaking Aaron’s heart, “Just like Gideon.”

Aaron abruptly stood, “This is nothing like Gideon, Spencer. I can’t come back. Don’t you get it? What happened with Grace, it irrevocably changed me. Do you really think the FBI would have kept me if they found out and they would have found out eventually,” Aaron was breathing hard as he stared at the young agent.

“You said you love me,” All eyes flicked back between the two men but no one was saying a word.

Aaron closed his eyes a moment, “Do you really think that you could see me the same Spencer? Because I’m not. I haven’t been. I’ve been fighting this that’s inside me since it happened. But I can’t fight anymore. When I went with Skye, I learned to control it but I still didn’t accept it. After Foyet, I cursed it. What good is this that I can turn into if a psychopath still got to me? Do you really think you could love me knowing what I am now?” Aaron hardened his heart against the young man as he tried to make Spencer accept the truth of their situation.

“I don’t know because you didn’t give me a chance to even try,” Spencer yelled. No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared.

“And what would you have done? Quit the BAU? Moved to New York? Spencer I couldn’t ever ask that of you.”

Spencer frowned and really thought for a moment he was careful when he spoke, “If you had been honest with me, maybe I would hav-“

“Stop Spencer, just stop. I know you, you would have been miserable here. Sure, S.H.I.E.L.D would probably snatch you up, you’re brilliant and they would see your value, then what? You wouldn’t be where you wanted to be which is the BAU,” Aaron willed the tears that had gathered at his eyes not to fall.

“I would have tried,” He said so softly that it felt false to even his own ears.

Aaron pulled off his t-shirt, the scars still prominent, the BAU team hadn’t seen them and they couldn’t help but gasp and stare.

“Do you still carry that malachite?” Aaron held out his hand.

“What?”

“Do you still carry that piece of malachite I gave you,” Spencer pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Aaron. He let it sit in his palm and the stone literally melted into him. He reached inside and let his power out as his body changed. When he turned into the stone he absorbed his expression hard as he stared right at Spencer.

“Could you really deal with this Spencer? I live with this other thing inside myself every day. If I stayed at the FBI, If I stayed with you fighting this would change me in ways you wouldn’t like. Hell, my first month here I fought it and it almost made me insane.” Aaron looked over at Stark who had his head lowered, not wanting to get involved in what was happening.

“He’s right Dr. Reid,” Tony looked up at the young man, “When Aaron first came he was at the end of his reserves. It wasn’t just what happened to him with Foyet, and yes we know everything about that, he was constantly struggling against this power. It got so bad he collapsed from the energy drain. He was in the infirmary for two weeks recovering.” 

“Aaron,” Spencer looked miserable, his heart was breaking and he didn’t know if it could ever be fixed.

“I’m not Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner anymore Spencer. I haven’t been for month’s maybe even the last two years. I’m an Inhuman, I’m an Avenger and I kill.” His stare bored right into the young agent who was swallowing hard. “That is something else you can’t get past. Hydra is still out there Spencer and we can’t take chances. Today proved to me you won’t ever be able to accept who I am now, all you see is the teacher, the SSA Aaron that helped you through your worst times, but you’ll never be able to see me.”

Aaron looked around at the rest of the BAU, “I’m not sure if any of you can. Sure, you’d follow me, trust me but what if one of those unsubs you hunt was a Hydra agent; You wouldn’t let me do what needs to be done. Prison doesn’t work for them. And no, we don’t kill every Hydra agent, but it is part of the Avengers directive.” Aaron grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on then he pulled his power back in. When he looked back up he looked like Aaron Hotchner once again and the changes put his old team on edge. Rubbing his face with his hand he tried to keep his emotions under control.

“So tell me Spencer, could you really live with who I am now?” He kept up glaring at the young agent while Spencer’s frown deepened as his mind whirled. Just when it seemed like it was taking too long the genius spoke again.

“No, I don’t know if I could handle knowing that you have the capacity to kill like today.” Aaron stepped towards the younger man and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Spencer to him.

“I do love you Spencer, but you have to let me go. I can’t be who you need anymore,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear, kissed the side of his cheek and then let him go.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt,” JARVIS took that moment to come over the intercom.

“Not a good time J,” Tony felt the grief, hell most of them felt the grief coming off of both men and no one knew what to do.

“Well I just wanted to inform you sir that the Odinson has arrived.”

“Thank you JARVIS, now go away,” Tony looked over at Pepper who just shook her head.

The silence in the room was almost deafening as they heard the heavy footsteps of the Asgardian.

“Stark, Rodgers, and guests,” Thor looked around and could tell something was very wrong. When he saw Aaron he smiled. “It is good to see you well Son of Hotchner. I am sorry for being away so long. How do you fair?”

“I’m doing okay Thor. Good to see you well. I hope everything is okay in Asgard,” Aaron didn’t want to make for small talk but they had to do something to break the tension.  
Tony took it upon himself to make the introductions around the room but nothing seemed to help.

“I’m sorry it’s been a very long day and I need to check on Jack. We’ll talk tomorrow Thor?” Aaron knew he had more information on the Kree and what exactly had been done to him but he didn’t want to hear any of that at the moment. He wanted to just collapse in bed and forget the whole day had ever happened.

“That is fine,” Thor frowned at the newest Avenger and wondered where his grief was coming form.

Aaron said his good nights, giving each member of his old team a tight hug and promises to see them when he and Jack visited DC in a couple of weeks. Spencer just walked away and wanted nothing to do with Aaron.

Aaron walked off towards his rooms and got Jack ready for bed. When he went to his own he saw Bruce sitting there waiting.

“What do you need Aaron?” 

Aaron closed his eyes as he stood there for a moment, “I don’t know.” He stripped out of his clothes after doing his nightly routine and crawled into bed. Bruce undressed and crawled in behind him holding him close.

“I’m here Aaron. I know I’m not the best person at this relationship stuff, but I’m here.”

Aaron closed his eyes and silent tears fall into his pillow but this time he had an anchor, someone to hold him through his grief. He let himself be comforted as he tried to drift off to sleep knowing that the person in his bed cared for all of him, not just the idea of him. Bruce saw the good and bad and accepted all of it. Just like Aaron accepted Hulk would always be a part of Bruce. They weren’t ready for sex, but just the physical comfort was more than the ex-FBI agent could ask for. He fell asleep finally to a new feeling of love, one that didn’t idealize him and he had hope for his future.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron woke-up tired. The previous day had been one big clusterfuck with his old team showing up, then the phone call to Skye, which his new team overheard. Then Phil showing up on the screen and leaving him hanging. It wasn’t fair that he was going to have to answer some hard questions because of that one damn phone call. All of this was going on in his mind when he turned around in his bed and saw Bruce still there. Rarely was the genius scientist there when he woke-up so it was a nice surprise. He smiled a sleepy smile as he lifted a hand and caressed the other man’s cheek.

“You stayed,” Aaron blinked trying to wake-up more.

“I did,” Bruce smiled back as he placed a hand on Aaron’s chest.

“Bruce,” Aaron knew they needed to talk about what it was that was growing between them but he didn’t want to scare Bruce away. Both of them were very gun shy at the present when it came to relationships.

“I don’t know Aaron,” Aaron chuckled slightly because he should have known that Bruce didn’t need explanations. They were too much alike in a lot of ways.

“Stop reading my mind Banner,” Aaron teased as he rested his hand on Bruce’s hip, rubbing circles with his thumb, loving the lazy morning. Luckily both men were in t-shirts and boxers when a five year old ran into his room and bounded on the bed.

“Daddy,” Jack yelled as he jumped up on the bed. Aaron turned in time to catch the little boy and hold him tight.

“Hey buddy, you’re up early,” Aaron sat up pulling the boy up with him and settling him on his lap.

“Yeah, aunt Nattie gonna teach me dance,” Aaron raised his brows as he looked at his son’s happy face. The team had really taken to Jack which made Aaron open up to them even more. Clint had gotten Jack his own small bow and was teaching him archery. Sam was helping with math and counseling Jack on losing his mother. Tony and Bruce took it upon themselves to create a home-school curriculum for the boy which Pepper also helped out with. Steve was helping with history and basic fighting techniques. Now Romanov was teaching his son ballet. The only one he feared was Thor. He really, really didn’t want to think about what the Asgardian would teach his son.

“Well then you should go change and we’ll go meet her for breakfast, okay?” 

“Okay Daddy,” Jack scrambled down to go back to his room to change. Aaron’s soft expression caught something in Bruce’s heart as he watched father and son.

When Aaron turned to look back and saw the thoughtful look on Bruce’s face he leaned down and thoroughly kissed him.

“We need to both stop thinking so much about this Bruce and just let happen whatever is going to happen.”

“You’re not worried?” Bruce sat up on the bed, “Because I have concerns Aaron.”

Aaron noticed where Bruce was looking and just shook his head. “Do you need to see the big guy with Jack? If so I can have JARVIS record the next time they interact.” Aaron crawled back down on the bed and was face to face with Banner. “Hulk would never hurt Jack. He’s very protective of him. Believe me if Jack was afraid of something, he would tell me.” Aaron grabbed Bruce’s hands with his and held them, “And he is not afraid of Hulk.”

Bruce stared at their intertwined hands as doubts settled in his mind. He cared deeply for Aaron, could even love him but he knew he was holding back and he knew Aaron knew he was holding back. His concerns were real and until he knew for sure that the big guy wasn’t going to hurt the child he couldn’t move on.

“I just,” He didn’t get more out when Aaron moved closer and wrapped himself around the genius, taking his mouth in hot greedy kisses. When he finally pulled away for some air Aaron smiled.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Aaron pulled himself away and proceeded to get dressed. Bruce sighed as he got up and made his way to his own room to change as well.

A few minutes later he was walking towards the common room with Jack in tow. He wanted to talk to Tony about JARVIS recording Hulk with Jack. But when he looked up he stopped in his tracks.

The BAU team was still there.

Crap was all Aaron thought. 

“Uncle Pencer, Uncle Pencer,” Jack screeched as he ran towards the younger man. Spencer turned and his face lit up as he saw Jack running to him. Bending down he opened his arms for the little boy.

“Jack-Jack,” Spencer kissed the side of his face, then started to tickle him. 

Aaron met eyes with Tony and silently asked, what the fuck?

“Blame thunder boy, DC he brought Asgardian wine,” Tony wiggled his brows and indicated his head towards Prentiss and JJ.

“You suck,” Prentiss groaned as her head hit the table. A moment later she looked back up at Aaron, “And what the fuck is DC?” Aaron tried not to look so amused but he couldn’t help it.

“Um, language Prentiss,” He indicated his head towards Jack. She at least had the wherewithal to look chagrined.

“So this is your crack team?” Tony looked around the table, a little smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

“They are currently not at their best,” Aaron just shook his head as he took the coffee cup Bruce had offered him. “As for DC, that’s a bit of a story.”

“Oh come on tall, dark and brooding, you don’t want to tell them where you got your handle?” Tony took a sip of his coffee, the banter settling Aaron down a little. Though he could see that half the BAU was snickering at the remark.

“You got him perfectly Stark,” JJ couldn’t help the laugh that came out, “Tall, dark and brooding. Hotch, you gotta admit,” Prentiss fell into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles.

“I may not be in the FBI anymore, but you know I can still get you all fired, right?” He glared at them, but JJ saw the twinkle in his eye. She got up and stumbled over to him.  
“You know you won’t. You know you love us,” She reached up and kissed the side of his cheek. “Now what does DC stand for?”

Aaron was about to launch into an explanation when Thor walked in, “He is Dark Crystal,” The blond man didn’t even try to hide the amusement on his face, which caused a whole new round of laughter. Crossing his arms across his chest he tried not to smile.

Dave was the one to finally ask, “Okay Aaron, how the hell did you get that name?”

“Jack hadn’t seen the movie yet, so one night Bruce, Jack and I sat down and watched it. Well, the next day we were conducting experiments in Bruce’s lab on what stones and crystals will work with me,” The Avengers all winced at the memory.

“Like to share with the class?” Dave didn’t even try to keep the smile off of his face.

“We,” He looked at Bruce who had his own amused smile on his face, “Experimented with lodestone,” To which Spencer actually burst out laughing.

“Oh, I can only imagine what happened with that. Lodestone being naturally magnetic, then taking in your height and weight the magnetic force must have been at least 2000 times normal. Plus adding in the body’s own magnetic force the amplification of the magnetic field I bet was fairly wide, wonder if there is a possibility for some kind of shield…..” He started to blush when both Tony and Bruce looked at him.

“Exactly! We’ve actually been working with the possibility of him being able to channel that magnetic energy into a shield of some sort. I just haven’t been able to get the right calculations because the problem is each stone is slightly different in size and shape. We need to…” Bruce stopped when everyone was looking at him, then their gaze swung to Aaron, back to Reid, then back to Aaron.

“Don’t profile me,” He stalked off to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Jack. He sighed deeply when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to face Dave. 

“Dave,” Aaron glared at his best friend, he really wasn’t sure is he was ready for this conversation. 

“Aaron,” Dave leaned with his back against the counter, “Nice kitchen,” He looked around, appreciating the large work space.

“I see you have something to say,” Aaron pulled out ingredients to put together some pancakes.

“So, just how alike are Banner and the kid,” Dave raised his brows at the younger man.

“Dave,” Aaron started to put the batter together, “It’s not like that.”

“Oh? Both geniuses both have a certain attractiveness that one could say was on the prettier side. Both seem prone to ramble…. Do I need to go on?”

“Are you trying to ask if I have a type?” Aaron moved to the stove and started to cook. “Because I already know that. I figured it out pretty quickly when Bruce and I started to spend more time together.”

“Was all of that last night how you really feel Aaron? You feel like we won’t accept you?” Dave looked at his friend and saw hurt in his eyes.

“Every one of you freaked out when I showed my power to you, how do you think that makes me feel? I didn’t even show what I could do with it either.” Aaron flipped pancakes, set them aside and leaned against the counter. 

“I think everyone freaked out Aaron because you sprang it on them in a highly volatile situation.”

“You didn’t see everyone’s faces last night,” Aaron crossed his arms as he bowed his head looking down at his feet.

“You’re right, I didn’t but that doesn’t mean they don’t care. We miss you Aaron,” Dave just watched the play of emotions on the younger man’s face.

“I can’t Dave. I know you guys want me back, but I can’t. I’ve changed. I need to stay; I need to learn what this power is, what I can do with it and where it comes from. I can’t do that chasing down unsubs,” He turned back around to take the food off the stove. 

“Okay, but just know that if you ever need us, we’re there for you Aaron,” Dave squeezed his arm then went back out towards the common room.

“They really care about you,” Stark walked in and took up Dave’s previous spot.

“Yeah,” Aaron chuckled to himself and shook his head, “I think they are a little too much like this team.”

“Without power suits, magical hammers, and men who can turn to stone, right?” Tony smiled.

“Just don’t let Reid run around Bruce’s lab, you may never get the kid out,” Aaron looked at the expression on Tony’s face. “Oh no, don’t tell me,”

“Yeah, Banner took the kid and they’ve had their heads together. It’s a little scary actually, I have no idea what trouble they are going to get into.” Tony looked sadistically amused. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hiding your own genius?” Tony teased Aaron, but then he put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s okay to care about more than one group. They were your family before you ever came here Aaron. Don’t let stubborn pride keep you away. You’re not tied here you know, if you need time, take it whenever you need to.”

“Thank you Tony,” Aaron grabbed the plate of pancakes and went out to get his son, who was currently being cuddled by none other than Penelope Garcia.

“Stark,” Aaron shook his head as he walked over to the blonde, pulling her into a hug.

“What? JARVIS caught her hacking into the system. So I wanted to meet her,” Tony smiled at the very brightly dressed woman. “You can stay as long as you don’t try to smuggle my computer system out in your rather ample assets,” Tony snarked as he smiled at the tech analyst.

“Oh honey, you haven’t even seen all of my assets,” Garcia smiled back.

“I think we’ll just stop while we are ahead, right kitten?” Dave walked over to her and kissed the side of her cheek.

“You know this is all for you my Italian Stallion,” Garcia wrapped an arm around Dave’s waist as she planted a kiss on the side of his cheek.

“Whoa, okay, little ears Garcia,” Aaron indicated Jack who was just happy to see the people he had missed over the last few months.

Dave, like a pitbull, turned to Aaron, “So you were telling us how you got you’re moniker,” Dave crossed his arms and waited.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, “So after we got me de-magnitized,” He glared at the laughing women, “Anyway, Bruce gave me an amethyst and as I turned, Jack walked into the lab with Tony and Pepper. Jack calls me The Dark Crystal, and well, Stark kind or ran with it and now I’m stuck. Kind of like Agent no-smile,” He tried not to quirk up his lips when he saw his old team stiffen in their seats, eyes wide and completely speechless.

“You ah, you found out about that?” JJ finally squeaked out.

“Oh, yes I did. Why do you think all of you got my consults for a month,” He didn’t even hide the smile on his face as he took Jack’s and his plates back to the kitchen.   
As he started to come back out Tony, Thor, Steve, Clint and Sam were standing with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Aaron knew immediately what it was they wanted to talk to him about. This wasn’t going to be good.

“You want to know about the conversation I had with Skye,” Aaron sighed, he was expecting this. He just didn’t know how badly they were going to take it.  
“Uh, yeah,” Tony was the first to make a comment, “You’ve known this whole time?”

“I was under orders Stark,” Aaron closed his eyes to help control his emotions, “And not just from Fury.”

“Who did not what us to know Hotchner?” Thor had been told what happened and he was just as angry as the rest about being kept in the dark about Coulson.  
Aaron studied them for a few minutes, “Coulson. He didn’t want you guys to know.”

“Excuse me?” Clint’s face was dark with anger, “Why the hell didn’t Phil want us to know he was alive?’ 

“Can we do this somewhere else, not in the hallway and shouldn’t we wait for Nat?” 

“You’re right. After the rugrat gets done, we are hashing this out,” Tony stalked off as did the others. Aaron slumped against the wall and blew out a breath. Of course Spencer and Bruce decided that was the best time to come up for air and make their way back.

“Hey, you okay?” Bruce immediately saw Aaron’s distress and went right to him. “What’s wrong?” Bruce cupped Aaron’s face and rubbed a thumb along his cheek.  
“They were grilling me about my call to Skye and Phil showing up.” Bruce leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss.

“Just be honest with everyone about this and it will be fine.”

“I know. I,” He looked over and Spencer was still there, “Just never wanted to be put in this position.” He had never meant to spring this on the Avengers and finding out in the field like they did must have come as a shock.

“What do you mean Aaron?” Spencer frowned as he stepped forward.

“I’ll tell you later Spencer, but right now I need to go take care of this,” Aaron went in the direction that the rest of the Avengers had gone with Bruce following behind.

They all looked at him when he entered the conference room, waiting for an explanation. Clint had gone to tell Natasha so she had ended the lesson with Jack early taking him back to his room so he could play and wait for his father. She walked into the conference room a few minutes later.

“Okay, explain this to us DC, ‘cause we are having an issue with trust at the moment,” Tony had his arms crossed as he glared at Aaron.

“When we were at Grace’s house and I went through the Terrigen mist I had no idea what was happening to me. When I broke out of the, all I can call it was a cocoon, I knew I was changed but I wasn’t sure how. My team was, understandably, shaken. After some time in the hospital to check me over and make sure that I was okay I went home. The,” He stopped a moment to try to gather his thoughts together, “Effects of the mist made themselves known to me right away. I would start changing, unwillingly, at random times. It started to affect me in the field, and I didn’t tell my team. However one day Gordon showed up, said when I was ready they could help. I was arrogant, didn’t listen and I almost got one of my teammates killed. That was when I knew I needed help. When Gordon took me to their city, Skye taught me how to control this,” He took a deep breath, “Power inside me. She told me what I was, an Inhuman. Then she invited me to, what I thought was S.H.I.E.L.D. because Colson wanted to talk to me. He wanted me to join his team, but all I wanted to do was go home. I just wanted to be a Unit Chief again. So, he made me promise not to say anything about him being alive. At that point I never imagined that I would be here. When Fury…..drafted me he ordered me not to say anything about Phil.”

“And you just went right along with that order?” Steve frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Aaron closed his eyes as he sat down in one of the conference room chairs, “It’s not like I wanted to keep this form you. I haven’t felt good about this and I know you are all angry at me but,” He reached for the monitor controls and called Skye again.

“Two times in two days Aaron?” Skye’s image comes on screen and looking around she visibly swallows, “Oh, I take it this isn’t a social call.” 

“Nope. Skye, meet the Avengers. Everyone meet Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and currently leader of the Inhumans. I was sorry to hear about Jiaying, but,” He raised his brows as he gave the woman a considering look.

“Yeah, I know you warned us there was something wrong with my mother and we didn’t heed that warning. Don’t be arrogant,” She scoffed at him. “I can guess what this call is about. He’s been expecting it, I’ll be right back.” A few minutes later Skye came back with Phil in tow.

“Well, this is awkward,” Phil smiled but it fell flat. “Don’t be mad at Agent Hotchner, he was only following my orders.” 

“Why didn’t you want us to know you were alive?”

“It’s complicated,” Phil took a moment as he looked at everyone in the room, “I am sorry, but I was trying to protect you, there were things going on that you didn’t need to get involved with, you had a much bigger fight to be concerned with.” 

Clint shoved out of his chair, “So you make us believe you were still dead? That doesn’t make any sense. Dammit Phil,” He started pacing back and forth.

“I know you don’t understand why I kept this from you, but I didn’t want to hurt you guys any more than you already were. Now, don’t be too hard on Agent Hotchner, it must have been very difficult for him to follow my orders.” Phil smiled as he cut communication.

“Get him back,” Tony turned to Aaron, “Get him back on that monitor.”

Aaron tried the number Skye had given him and nothing. “He’s already changed the number. I can’t. I’m,” He looked up at them, “Sorry.”

“We know that he is alive now Stark. Let us be happy in that knowledge,” Thor gave a small nod to Aaron letting him know he was no longer upset. “It is okay Hotchner, you did what you thought was best.” Thor slapped him on the back, luckily Aaron saw it coming and protected himself with his power.

“I never meant to deceive anyone. I’m sorry,” Aaron started to leave but Tony stopped him.

“Oh no, you don’t get to run out,” Tony took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“What do you want me to say Stark? That I’m sorry? That I feel horrible for keeping this to myself? Because I do. Whatever I need to do to repair this I will. I meant what I said last night I can’t go back to them this is where I need to be.”

“Just, don’t lie to us again, okay?” Tony walked off leaving Aaron alone with the rest of the group.

“What he said,” Natasha pursed her lips and raised her brows at the ex-FBI agent as she patted his arm on the way out of the room.

The other’s filtered out but he was left alone with Clint who looked at him miserably, “I don’t understand why he didn’t want us, want me to know.” 

“I don’t know Barton, he had his reasons. I’m sorry,” Aaron ran his hand down his face trying to figure out how to make this better with his team.

“I know, you should never have been put in that situation in the first place.” Clint frowned as he grabbed Aaron’s shoulder squeezing it companionably as he left the room.

He was sitting back in one of the chairs staring out a window when he heard someone come in the room. Turning around he saw Spencer standing there.

“We’re heading out. Tony offered to take us to the airport,” He was shuffling his feet a little trying to get his feelings under control. “He said he would take care of the SUV’s. Doesn’t think any of us should be behind the wheel right now,” Spencer smiled but Aaron could tell it was a false smile.

Aaron got up from the chair and walked over to the young agent. Aaron cupped his cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss. It was soft and sweet but Spencer knew exactly what it was, a goodbye. When he couldn’t control the tears that formed in his eyes, Aaron wiped them away.

“I’m so sorry Spencer. I never meant to hurt you and I meant what I said last night. I’ve changed and I believe that you would come to hate who I am now,” Aaron frowned as he tried to tamp down on the emotional storm raging inside him.

“I wanted to believe that you would never change, but I can’t imagine what it is you’ve been going though. I’m sorry Aaron. You’re right, I don’t know you anymore and even though I love you, will always love you, you’re not the person I fell in love with. I don’t want to lose you as a friend though, so please at least let me know how you’re doing every so often.” He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the older man. When Aaron’s arms came around him he let himself cry. 

“I promise, I will keep in touch. I don’t want to lose you, any of you. You will always hold a special place in my heart Spencer,” Aaron pulled away and placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead and said his final goodbyes to the young genius.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron went in search of Jack and when he finally found him he was down in the gym with crayons and a coloring book trying to teach Hulk how to color. Aaron, tried to keep the amused smile off his face, but he just couldn’t help it. Seeing the big green guy trying to hold a crayon in his hand had him silently laughing.  
“Jack, what are you doing?” Aaron walked over to the two of them and ignored the glare coming from Hulk for the moment.

“I’m showing Hulky how to color,” Jack told his father very matter of fact as he continued working on a picture.

Aaron walked closer and sat next to them both, “You’re mad at me aren’t you?” Aaron laid a hand on Hulk’s leg.

The big green guy glared at him and huffed angrily as he looked down at the paper on the floor he was scribbling on.

“What did I do?” 

“You kiss other man,” Aaron suspected Bruce saw him with Spencer as he was saying his goodbyes.

“Ah, will you let me talk to Bruce?” Aaron sat up on his knees so he was closer to Hulk’s face and laid a hand on his cheek, “I was saying goodbye.” He leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Hulk’s cheek.

Aaron smiled softly when he saw Hulk blush, he knew no one would believe him so he let it go and sat down next to his son. He leaned back into the large body behind him, trusting Hulk not just with himself but with Jack also.

“What are you coloring Jack?”

“A picture I didded for Uncle Tony see,” Jack happily held up the picture and Aaron again suppressed a smile at the child’s rendition of Iron Man.

“Well, I think you should give it to Tony tonight at dinner, okay?” Aaron ruffled his son’s hair and realized he was actually happy. It had been years since he felt this calm, this free,   
closing his eyes he leaned back into the hard body of the Hulk and sighed happily. 

Hulk looked down at the man leaning into him and gently patted his head, “Aaron,” He softly sighed the agent’s name, forgiving him the transgression, then went back to coloring with Jack.

After a few minutes Aaron looked down at the new drawing Jack was doing, “Hey buddy, what are you drawing now?”

“This is Uncle Steve’s friend,” Jack said as he colored in the outfit.

“Oh? And who is that Jack?”

“Uncle Steve called him Bucky,” Jack didn’t look up from the paper as he kept drawing.

Aaron smiled then stopped. His mind was whirling in a thousand different directions when he suddenly got up and ran out back to the common room and dived for a phone.

“Stark, get everyone back here now,” Aaron barked into the phone.

“We’re almost at the airport DC, what the hell?”

“Stark, they can help us find James Barnes,” Aaron was panting hard from his frantic run. He hadn’t seen that Steve was in there going over some reports.

“What are you talking about Hotch?” Tony and Steve said at almost the same time.

“This is what they do, what I used to do. We can track him down, we can find him, especially with their help.” Aaron was looking at Steve while imploring Tony.

“Are you sure about this Hotch?”

“Yes, I’m positive, trust me, trust them we can find him.” Aaron waited while Stark talked to someone in the car. 

“Aaron, what are you doing?” Dave had taken the phone from Tony, worried about his friend.

“Dave, you guys need to get back here, I’ll clear it with the Director and Strauss. Believe me, I have higher clearance than they do and I’ve been told I can snag whatever resources I want whenever I want. You guys are a resource and I want you. So, get the hell back here and I’ll explain.”

“Fine, but we’ll need coffee, the kids already complaining.” Dave teased.

“I’ll have the best damn coffee ready, you just need to get back here and I’ll explain everything.”

“Okay Aaron, I trust that you know what you’re doing.” Dave gave the phone back to Tony shaking his head wondering about his best friend.

“Don’t make me regret this Hotch,” Tony hung up and Aaron looked back up to see Steve staring at him.

“What was that all about?” He tried to school his expression, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“My old team not only specializes in Serial crimes, but we we’re often called in on several manhunts. This is what I did with them. In a way we were hunters and we know how to do this Steve, trust us, trust me and we can find Bucky,” Aaron was trying to implore Captain America to trust him again, at least with this.

“Okay. Okay I’ll trust you on this DC, but don’t make me a promise you can’t keep,” Steve walked away, too emotional at the prospect of finally bringing Bucky home.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
A short time later everyone was back in the large conference room and Aaron had been busy. He had maps up with different colored pins already in place. Reid immediately went to the maps and studied what Aaron was doing.

There were also pictures of James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes up along with information on Hydra and their known brainwashing techniques.

“Wow, you’ve been busy Aaron,” Dave came to stand on the other side of his best friend.

“It was actually Jack that led me to all this,” He stepped back and turned to see both teams had filtered in. Bruce walked in and stiffened a little when he saw the young man standing so close to Aaron.

Aaron lifted a brow and tried to keep the amusement over Bruce’s jealousy under control.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Aaron’s old team smiled and shook their heads as they fell into their old pattern.

“Reid, I’ve already started the geographic profile. The red pins are all the known sightings of the Winter Soldier. The green pins are the sightings after Cap and Falcon brought down the Helicarrier’s. The blue are unconfirmed possible sightings. But I don’t think this paints a complete picture. Stark, I need you to let Garcia into your computer system so she can access her network from here,” Tony gave him a considering look and had a feeling their freshman team member not only meant business, but knew exactly what he was doing.

“Okay, done,” Garcia’s eyes shined a little too brightly, “As long as she leaves JARVIS alone,” Tony smirked at her knowing just where the hacker’s thoughts went.

“JJ, I need you to reach out to all of your old press contacts and get as much information as they have on the Winter Soldier. Anything, no matter how crazy it sounds, we need to see it all.” 

“Right away,” She pulled out her tablet, which Tony took, made a few adjustments then handed it back to her without saying a word.

“Of course, after this is over, that will be erased,” He raised his brows as he addressed the blonde.

“Understood,” She tried to hide the small smile that formed on her lips as she moved off with the tablet and her cell phone. When she looked at the tablet, she saw a few new contacts at some of the top level magazines and newspapers. “Okay, this will take a while but I’ll get that information as soon as I can.” 

“Prentiss and Morgan, I want you to do a memory recall with Steve, get as much information as you can,”

“Woah, what is that? You’re not going to do any weird hypnosis thing, right?”

Prentiss chuckled under her breath, “No, it has nothing to do with hypnosis. All we are going to do is have you sit in a quiet room and we’ll walk you through you’re memories. There may be something in them that will help us figure out where Mr. Barnes went or what he is doing now.”

“I guess that’s alright. I’m trusting you here,” Steve looked up at Aaron a little wary but he would go along for now.

“Steve, I told you, this is what this team is the best at, give them a chance, oh and I will need something of Bucky’s, if you have anything that I could borrow,” Aaron locked eyes with the Avenger who gave him a little nod telling him he would do as Aaron asked.

“Yeah, I ah,” He pulled a couple of items from his pocket, “I have these,” Steve handed Aaron a lucky coin that Bucky used to carry as well as a bullet. Steve explained that the bullet had just grazed Bucky in a particularly difficult battle and he kept it as another good luck charm. Aaron took the items and promised Steve that he would return them as soon as possible.

“Garcia, I need you to dig like you never have before. I need anything and everything you can find on James Barnes. Stark can you work with her, help her dig into those places that the FBI normally can’t go?”

“Okay Hotch, come on I have a sweet computer room you are going to love,” Tony leads the analyst out of the conference room and Aaron couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face at Garcia’s excited squeal.

“Why do I have the feeling that Stark is going to try to sweet talk kitten out of the FBI?” Dave raised his brow as he gave Aaron a crooked smile.  
“Because he probably is,” Aaron tried not to chuckle at the look on David’s face.

“Reid as we get more information I want you to update the maps, find the pattern. Barton, Natasha can you guys reach out to your respective contacts and find out more? Whatever they told you before, dig more. Someone, somewhere knows something and we need to shake it loose.” 

“Okay Hotch,” They both moved out of the conference room and went to their perspective rooms to dig like Hotch asked.

“What are you going to do?” The rest of the BAU and Avengers were looking at Hotch waiting on his lead.

“I’ve got my own contacts, someone who might be able to help us, but she’s extremely shy,” Looking around the room he knew he had to take someone with him to help regain the trust he had worked so hard to build. When his gaze settled on Bruce he knew instantly who he wanted to take.

“Bruce, I’ll take you with me, the rest of you work with everyone once information starts coming in. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Aaron indicated with his head for the scientist to follow him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. But Bruce, I need you to be discreet. Where we’re going not many outsiders have had access to,” Aaron led them outside of the Avengers HQ, then walked even farther. He finally stopped then looked around a moment, “Gordon, I need your help.” Aaron quietly called out.

“Aaron, what do you need?” Gordon appeared next to the two men but stiffened when he saw Banner.

“I need to see Sing. Gordon, it’s important.”

“Granite, he’s an Avenger,” Gordon looked warily at Bruce.

“Yes, but unlike the rest of them, he understands, and I’m an Avenger also, or do you forget that.” Aaron smiled at Bruce who began to relax.

“Can you guarantee he won’t get angry?” 

“Not a guarantee, no but I can assure you that with me it’s less likely,” Aaron implored with his eyes, trying to tell the Inhuman that there was no ill will intended.

“Skye still trusts you, so I still trust you,” Gordon grabbed both men around the waist and disappeared. A short-time later they reappeared in what looked like a Japanese village.

“You brought her to Keiiki?” Aaron looked around the burgeoning village and recognized many of the people from Afterlife.

“It was the safest place for our people. I’m trusting you with this information Granite. We do not want another incident like in Afterlife,” Gordon walked away towards a small house and when he knocked a small voice told them they could enter.

“Sing,” Aaron smiled as he moved forward to take the small girl in his arms. He noted the translucent pallor and the dark circles around her eyes. He kept his emotions in check because he didn’t want to scare the girl but she looked worse than the last time he visited. “How are you doing? The headaches any better?” He brushed back her hair as he smiled down at her.

“They are. But I’ve missed you. You haven’t come to see us, what’s going on Aaron?” She slowly moved to sit back on a large reading chair.

“I’m in the Avengers now Sing. I was sort of drafted. This is Bruce,” Aaron turned to Banner so he could introduce the two, “Bruce this is Amelia Shaw, otherwise known as Sing. She went through the Terrigen mist at the same time I did. However being so young there have been complications,” Aaron took her hands in his and her eyes lit up.

“Aaron, you found someone,” She whispered softly as she smiled wide at the older man. Aaron couldn’t quite keep the blush off his face.

“Yes, I have,” He lifted his head and smiled at Bruce. “But Amelia, we need your help. Here,” He handed her the few items that Steve had that were Bucky’s, “We need you to find him. It’s important Sing, or I wouldn’t have come.”

“I know Aaron. I’ll do what I can,” The young girl took the items from Aaron and held them in her hand while she closed her eyes trying to get a feel for the objects. After a few minutes she asked for some paper then when a large pad was put in front of her she started to sing. Bruce was stunned by the little girl’s voice and by the time her song was done there was a detailed map drawn out on the pad of paper. “He’s going to be here,” She pointed to a small house on the side of the mountain. Now they just needed to match this up to the GPS co-ordinates.

“Thank you Sing,” Aaron thought a moment and smiling let himself turn to malachite. When he opened his hand he had a perfect heart shaped stone which he gave her.

“You learned more, oh that’s pretty,” She jumped in his arms and hugged him around his waist. “Thank you, I love it.” 

“You take care, and do everything Skye tells you to do. I want to see you better the next time I come visit, okay?” Aaron kissed the top of her head as he got up from his chair. As they started back out of the village Bruce stopped him.

“So she sings and draws maps?”

“Actually she draws whatever she sees in her mind. The singing is the catalyst for the drawing. Just like when I turn to whatever stone my body remembers I can then make projectiles, or other shapes like the heart I gave her. Each of us has unique,” Aaron looked at Gordon and smiled, “Gifts. It’s taken me a long time to see it, but being part of the Avengers has helped me understand what I am.”

“Aaron, I’m so glad to hear you say that,” Gordon patted the dark-haired man on the shoulder as they got ready to leave. A few minutes later they were back at the Avengers compound. Aaron said his goodbye’s to Gordon but before they made their way back inside Bruce grabbed the other man and kissed him, pulling him close he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and took a few minutes just for themselves.

When Aaron finally came back-up for air he looked at the scientist, “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come ask you first about what I saw. I guess I have a bit of a jealous streak, I’ll work on it.” Bruce frowned slightly as he thought back to what just happened, “So, Granite?”

“It’s what Skye started to call me. I think I like DC better,” Aaron didn’t let Bruce go just yet, he pulled the other man closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was getting harder and harder to control waiting for Bruce to be ready. He wanted the man, but he would wait, he knew it would be worth it when they finally did take that final plunge.

“Why did you take me? I didn’t really do anything.” 

“Trust Bruce, to show you that I trust you and that you can trust me. I made a mistake with Coulson. I should have told you guys, orders be damned.” Aaron took a deep breath.  
“Thank you. It means a lot that you trusted me with that secret.” Bruce was humbled by Aaron’s gesture.

“Come on, let’s go back and see what they’ve found.” Aaron took Bruce’s hand as they made their way back inside. 

“Okay, here’s a detailed picture and map of where James Barnes is,” Aaron rolled out the picture on the table in the conference room. Everyone stood around it trying to see if they knew where the terrain might be located. “My friend Sing said that this cabin is where Bucky is right now. Steve, does this look familiar to you at all?” 

“That looks like an old cabin we had joked about buying and fixing up,” He looked up at Aaron, “Where did you find this again?” Steve crossed his arms and glared at Aaron.

“A young girl, an Inhuman, we call her Sing. She literally can draw what her mind sees through singing. She had gone through the Terrigen mist when I did. She was one of the children that Grace had captive. I believe he thought we were all going to die from the exposure. Sing and I took most of it. She’s,” Aaron took a deep breath, “Not well. Usually children aren’t exposed until after puberty. In fact Jiaying used to wait till they were at least sixteen and mentally and emotionally prepared. Sing wasn’t. She was eight years old. They ah, they don’t know,” He leaned over the table with his head down and held back the storm of emotions but it wasn’t working, his body started to turn to crystal from his loss of control. “They don’t know how long she has. Even asking her to do this was taxing but, she did it for me.” When he looked up no one knew what to say.  
“You didn’t have to Hotch, we would’ve found it without her help,” Spencer frowned as he watched the older man work to keep that stoic mask in place. He could admit now that the way Aaron’s body could change with his emotions freaked him out. He was ashamed to admit that Aaron was right, it was going to take a long-time for him to get used to how Aaron had changed.

“It was Amelia, Spencer,” He stared right at the youngest profiler.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Hotch,” Spencer didn’t know what to say. He knew the older man had formed a bond with the little girl that went through the same thing he had.

“Let’s just get back to this. This is what I suggest. Every time you guys have approached him you’ve done it as The Avengers. What I suggest is Morgan’s team, myself and Steve go in. Civilian clothes, I’ll have my back-up, don’t worry Spence. He’s been traumatized and seventy years of Stockholm behavior. The BAU are experts in talking down Stockholm victims. We don’t want to scare him further.”

They got more information and added more pins to the map and one particular pattern was emerging.

“He’s been circling around you for a while now Steve,” Aaron pointed out places Steve was known to go, missions that the team had been on and places he was asked to speak at.

“So why hasn’t he come to me?” 

“He’s scared. He’s been severely psychologically damaged. He wants help but doesn’t know how to ask, but he keeps circling closer which leads me to believe that he is getting ready to approach you. The fact that he is in a cabin that the two of you thought about purchasing years ago is quite telling.” Aaron turned around to face Steve, “I’m going to ask you a question and it is purely based off of what I see here and what I know about you. Rodgers, was there more to your relationship with James Barnes than just friendship?”

Steve started to pace as he rubbed at his hair, “Yes, but we didn’t do anything about it at the time. It was the 1940’s and military attitudes weren’t as open as they are now. Please Aaron, if you know how to help him, if you think you can get him back I would be forever grateful.” 

“Alright, we do this carefully and we just may be able to save him.” Aaron patted Steve’s shoulder trying to give him a bit of reassurance.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Several hours and several dead Hydra agents later the Avengers with The BAU we're flying back to Avengers HQ. Bucky was wrapped around Steve clinging to him afraid that Steve was going to change his mind. Aaron watched as Steve’s arms settled around Bucky and pulled him close neither man wanting to be separated from the other. He knew that Bucky might need a lot of therapy but with Steve beside him there was every chance that the other man could lead a normal life.

Bruce was sitting there watching the small smile play across Aaron's face and he made a decision right there and then, no more waiting this was the man he wanted and who wanted him, all of him. He had watched the tapes of Hulk with Jack and it loosened that grip on his heart that he had. Hulk was gentle with the boy, gentler than Bruce ever thought the green guy could be. He was lost in thought and didn’t notice when the plane settled in the landing bay and Aaron was tapping his shoulder. Bruce looked up and grabbed the man pulling him down on his lap and kissed him, pulling him tight against his body he felt Aaron’s excitement as he seemed to melt in Bruce’s arms. Aaron angled his head slightly and deepened the kiss, his hand fisting in the short unruly hair. After a few minutes Aaron pulled away and looked into very lust blown eyes.

“Bruce,” Aaron sighed as he nuzzled his partner’s neck, kissing along his jaw and practically rutting against the other man. Bruce cupped Aaron’s ass pulling him even closer thrusting up Aaron could feel the other man’s obvious arousal. Reluctantly pulling back he looked in Bruce’s eyes, “Are you sure?” His fingers brushed along Bruce’s cheek as he smiled softly.

“Yes, Aaron I’m sure,” Snaking a hand up his back Bruce cupped the back of Aaron’s neck while his other arm came around his waist. A soft slide of lips across Aaron’s and the man was moaning deep in the back of his throat in pleasure. 

Breaking away again Aaron smiled, “Then I think we need to leave the plane, don’t you?” Aaron slid off Bruce’s lap and smiled over at him before he started to walk back towards his rooms.

Bruce blew out a deep breath then got up and started to go after the man that he’s been conflicted over since Aaron walked into Avenger’s Headquarters almost seven months prior. When he finally made it to Aaron’s room he noticed the door was unlocked so he strode in but didn’t see anyone around. Hearing the shower he smiled softly to himself as he stripped down and walked into the bathroom. Sliding into the shower behind Aaron, Bruce took the washcloth from his hand and started to wash Aaron.

“This shower is not big enough for the two of us,” Bruce teased. Aaron turned around and pushed his lover against the wall and kissed Bruce as his hands moved over the flesh underneath him. Anticipation making his skin flush as little sparks of electricity ran down his spine. 

“Then maybe we should leave the shower,” Aaron’s voice thickened with lust as he kept Bruce trapped against the wall. His mouth latched onto the soft flesh of Bruce’s neck. He moaned softly as his tongue trailed down the other man’s neck pulling soft moans from his lips.

“Yeah, yeah that’s,” Bruce’s eyes close against the pleasure coursing through him from Aaron’s hands and mouth. “That’s a good idea,” Aaron’s ministrations were leaving him breathless. Pulling off Aaron moved out of the shower and quickly dried off with Bruce following right behind. Before settling down on the bed Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and smirked at Bruce. Anticipation hung heave in the air as new emotions were flowing through him. He realized then how much he not only cared about Bruce, but how much he had fallen for the brooding scientist.

Bruce pushed Aaron down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Settling between his lover’s legs his hands massaging roughly as he went. “I wanted to crawl into your lap the moment you held that piece of steel in your hand. When you changed and your power just flowed out of you, god Aaron it was so beautiful. Don’t take this wrong, but you’re a walking experiment and it’s so fucking sexy.” He pressed his mouth to Aaron’s and slowly sank into his body. When strong arms came around him Bruce groaned as he ground his growing erection against Aaron’s thigh. He knew these feelings were raw and new but he trusted Aaron like he hadn’t trusted anyone else, not even Betty.

“I want you Aaron, I want to slide my cock in you and fuck you senseless.” He whispered the words as he slid his lips seductively across Aaron’s making the man arch up into him.

“You have a very filthy mouth Banner. Maybe I should put it to good use,” Aaron fisted his hand in the curly hair as he brought Bruce’s mouth back to his. Sliding his tongue out   
Aaron explored Bruce’s warm, wet mouth. He took his time exploring letting his tongue tangle with his lover’s as they both closed their eyes and let themselves give into the physical and emotional feelings. 

Bruce pulled away and sat between Aaron’s legs and let his hands gently wander over the soft skin. He slid his hands through the rough hair but it was a sensation he found himself thoroughly enjoying. Bending down he licked in the crevice of leg and thigh causing Aaron to arch up into mouth. He took Aaron’s hard erection in his hand and stroked the silky skin he wrapped his hand around. Slowly lowering his head he took the tip of Aaron’s cock in his mouth and licked along the slit tasting the pearly drops of pre-cum. He pulled back much to Aaron’s protesting but he had promised his lover something and there was one thing Bruce Banner was known for and that is keeping his promises.

Pushing Aaron’s legs up Bruce exposed that furled tight entrance. Slicking up a finger he slid one inside and started to slowly finger the tight channel. He bent over Aaron and took a rapidly hardening nipple in his mouth as he slid another finger inside. He knew it when he brushed over Aaron’s prostate because the man under him thrust up against him and cried out at the light brush of Bruce’s fingers. 

“Fuck, Bruce.” Aaron cried out as Bruce fingered him faster and a little rough, “God yes, Bruce more,” He didn’t have to beg anymore when he was thrusting back against three fingers, opening him up even more. Throwing his head back he cried out every time those fingers brushed his prostate. When he felt those tight muscles finally start to relax Bruce knew Aaron was ready. Pulling his fingers out he wiped them on one of the discarded towels then reached for one of the foil wrapped packets and practically tore it in half to get it open. Rolling on the condom he took some fresh lube and slicked-up his condom encased cock just a little. Just enough to ease his way inside Aaron. When he was ready he lined up the head at Aaron’s entrance and slowly pushed in. When he felt the head pop through the tight ring of muscle Aaron’s eyes rolled back and his hips thrust up causing Bruce to sink into him in one swift stroke.

“God yes, move Bruce, please,” Aaron begged as he rolled his hips encouraging his lover. Bruce pushed in even more till he was fully seated. Aaron was panting with anticipation and smiled up at his lover.

“So good, you feel so good Aaron,” Bruce cried out. He sat up and pushed Aaron’s knees up towards his chest then started to thrust with long slow movements. He let go of one leg and reached down and cupped Aaron’s ass pulling him up a little higher. The new angle had Aaron crying out as Bruce continued his slow thrusting hitting that sweet spot each and every time.

“Faster, please,” Aaron begged as he locked eyes with his lover. Reaching out he gripped Bruce’s hips and pulled him in hard. Not able to hold back any longer Bruce started to thrust harder, slamming into Aaron over and over again living up to his promise to fuck him into the mattress. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Aaron cried out as he took his erection in his hand and started to pull in time to Bruce’s thrusting.

“Yeah, that’s it Aaron, come for me baby,” Thrusting deeper and harder Aaron met Bruce thrust for thrust. Bucking up into both his hand and Bruce’s cock he couldn’t hold back anymore as the orgasm ripped right through him causing him to arch almost violently as he came over his hand and stomach. Keeping his eyes locked on Bruce he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Bruce cried out as he stilled releasing into the condom. Panting hard he gently falls on top of Aaron who wraps his arm around his lover. After a short time Bruce pulls out and ties off the condom and throws it away in the basket next to the bed. Falling back down Bruce just holds Aaron in his arms.

They don’t say anything for a long time as they lay there but eventually Bruce moves off Aaron to go get a washcloth to clean them both up. Crawling back into bed after he takes care of them both he spoons in behind Aaron holding him close.

“Please stay,” Aaron’s asks quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bruce whispers into Aaron’s hair. His arm wraps around his lover’s waist tighter and pulls himself in closer. After a while they both start to fall into a deep restful sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Aaron woke slowly to see Bruce watching him.

“You know if I was still an FBI agent I would think that’s creepy stalker behavior,” Aaron teased as he gently ran his fingers over Bruce’s face. He smiled as Bruce slid his hands over his sides. “Bruce, I love you. I think I’ve been falling in love for a while now. I understand you’re hesitation but the green guy, he’s good with Jack, I think he would protect Jack just as fiercely as you would.”

“I saw the recordings Aaron, and I admit it makes me feel better,” Bruce curled his fingers around the back of Aaron’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, “I love you too Aaron. I’m grateful for the day you came here even though you wanted to throttle half of us and were very verbally unhappy with your situation.” Aaron chuckled as he shook his head against the pillow.

“I’m glad I stayed. I knew I couldn’t hide what was happening to me much longer and here, you accept me. All of me. None of you had any preconceived ideas of who I was before and it’s made it easier. I think they would have eventually but my old team, it would have been broken, they would come to see me as different and I know that.” Aaron propped himself up on his elbow, “I want us Bruce. I’m not afraid. And, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I want the Avengers too, I’m not leaving and I know you were worried about that seeing me with my old team.”

“I was a little worried for a while. Especially the young Dr. Reid. There’s something between you two.”

“Bruce,” Aaron sighed deeply, “I promise whatever was between us is not there anymore. There might have been at one time but he can’t even meet eyes with me anymore. Especially not after that fight with the Hydra agents. They’ve never seen me fight like that and I saw real fear in his eyes. He’s uncomfortable with what I am and what I can do. There’s no competition here Bruce. I meant what I said, I want us. I love you very much.”

“I want us too Aaron. I want you and Jack,” Bruce was overcome with emotion. He never thought he would find acceptance, let alone a family and he’d been given both with the Avengers and now with Aaron Hotchner.

“Come on, I have to say goodbye to my friends,” Aaron slipped out of bed and dressed in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Bruce left Aaron’s quarters, changed and met him in the hall. It was almost reminiscent of the previous day when he walked into the common room. 

Aaron stood back for a little while watching everyone as they interacted with each other. As he watched he realized how much he had changed over the months that he’d been with the Avengers. He felt more than saw when Rossi came to stand next to him.

“Don’t be a stranger Aaron. You’re still important to us and I see how you look at him.” Dave smiled when Aaron turned to glare at his friend.

“He’s a good man Dave. He can’t help what’s inside of him anymore than I can. We understand each other on a level that no one else has. You know I can’t go back, right?” He turned to his friend and crossed his arms.

“Not after what I saw yesterday. You aren’t the same and I know it’s not fair but I’d be worried about what you would be tempted to do to the people we hunt. You have this side of you that none of us saw till recently and I’m not ashamed to admit that it scares me a little.” 

Aaron closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, “I never wanted that Dave,” He looked down towards his feet for a moment.

“I know and I’m sure I’ll get over it. You have a good team here Aaron and you seem to work well with them. I’m also not ashamed to say I’m jealous. Don’t fuck it up.” Rossi smiled a crooked smile and it set Aaron’s heart at ease.

JJ and Emily came over and each gave Aaron a hug, “You take care. I’ve never seen you happier Hotch,” JJ laid a hand on his chest, “I wish you were coming with us but I understand why you’re not. They seem to care about you and you are so different around them. You’re more relaxed and, dare I say it, even more focused.” 

“JJ, you take care of Henry. And we’ll be up in a couple of weeks, Jack has been missing his friend.” 

Aaron said his goodbye’s to Emily as well. Next was Derek and finally Spencer.

“Morgan,” Aaron held out his hand which Derek took then pulled Aaron in for a tight hug.

“Gonna miss you man. Don’t stay away,” Derek glared at Aaron as he tried to tamp down emotions even he was having a hard time understanding.

“Derek,” Aaron wanted to say so much but he couldn’t find the words, “You’re doing a great job with the team. You’re a good leader Derek, keep them safe and I’ll see you guys in a couple of weeks.” He smiled as Derek gripped his shoulder then moved over to meet Dave and the rest of the team.

Aaron took a deep breath and turned to Spencer who was fidgeting back and forth.

“I don’t want to go,” He said under his breath as he looked up into Aaron’s face.

“You have to let me go Spencer,” Aaron looked down at his hand and concentrated turning it into onyx. Concentrating he made a fist and a minute later held out his hand. Sitting there was a perfectly shaped stone sphere. Holding it out for Spencer to take Aaron couldn’t help the tear that fell as Spencer picked it up and rolled it in his hand. Frowning he fisted in his hand like a precious possession. 

“I will always love you Spencer, but we’re just too different now,” He reached out and lifted Spencer’s face so he could look at him, “Be happy Spencer,” He leaned in and gave Spencer a chaste kiss that was a final goodbye. 

Bruce was watching the two and felt for the younger man. If Aaron ever said goodbye to him he knew his own heart would break. He didn’t get angry he just walked away to give the two men some privacy. He understood how hard it must be for the younger man he had come to respect.

Spencer started to walk away when Natasha came up to him and threaded her arm through his.

“I hear you are quite the fan of Russian epics,” She smiled at him obviously flirting heavily.

“Um, ah what?” He looked at the woman codenamed Black Widow and blushed deeply.

“I know of this amazing little café in Paris that makes the perfect café au lait. And La Cinematheque Fracaise is having a revival of Solaris in original Russian.” 

“You, you know Solaris?” Spencer was almost speechless as he was being led away from the group towards the hangar bay.

“Oh, it’s a fantastic psychological thriller and for the time quite nerve-wracking. Especially in the closed environment, you’re never sure exactly what is going on,” The double meaning was lost on Spencer as they were making more progress towards the hangar bay.

“Should we save him from her?” Tony stood next to Aaron and watched the two with an amused smile on his face.

“I think he’ll catch on soon,” Steve was openly chuckling as he too watched the two people walk away.

“Is she really going to take pretty boy to Paris?” Derek looked quite worried as they were getting father and farther away.

“Yup,” Tony chuckled at the gaping expression on Derek Morgan’s face. “Face it, your boy isn’t coming back for a couple of days. That is if he’s lucky.”

“She’ll take good care of him Derek,” Aaron smirked at the group of BAU agents as they burst into a fit of laughter. Shaking their heads they said a final good bye and left Avengers HQ.

“Seriously, should we rescue Spencer?” Derek was still in shock as the team dragged him into the elevator not one of them answering his question.  
Aaron was left smiling after them as he leaned against the wall.

“You okay?” Bruce came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover watching the BAU team leave.

“I’m better than fine,” Aaron let his head fall back against Bruce as a laughing five year-old was running away from Thor who was playfully chasing after him.

“Should you?” Bruce looked worried as Thor caught-up to Jack and swung him up on his shoulders, Jack was laughing the whole time.

“Nah, he’s having fun.” They turned to watch as the God of Thunder was being completely undone by a five-year old. 

“Everything is perfect,” Aaron said quietly as he held Bruce and smiled at his son. For once in his life everything was perfect.


End file.
